Broken Trust
by The Cheshire Kat
Summary: Hermione is raped and Draco finds her. Can he help her overcome her fear and face his own? Can they find her attacker in time? (not as deep of a story as one might think, but definatley worth the time to read it! Please R/R!!)
1. Surprises

Draco Malfoy, now 16, walked through the halls of Hogwarts. It was about 5 o'clock in the morning but he was already up and ready. He had matured over the summer- he was now a good 6 feet tall with a physique to match. His blonde hair was still a bit shaggy, but always kept and clean. He had a slow, easy smile for those he let see it, with warm blue eyes to complement it. He also had a snide smirk that he showed to most people and his eyes looked like ice. What was amazing was the way they could change so fast. He smiled to himself and whistled a little tune. He didn't go out at night because he could be caught, and while he had a reputation for being bad, detention was not something he enjoyed. So, he went out in the very early mornings to get some peace and quiet. He strolled along the hallways, looking at the various paintings moving on the walls. He stopped for a second when he thought he heard something. He continued to walk quietly, trying to find the source of the noise. He turned a corner and found a slumped figure on the floor. He could hear her sobbing violently. He walked over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked gently, kneeling next to her. She screamed and tried to get up. He stood and held on to her wrist gently.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked and got a good look at who was in front of him. It was Hermione Granger. He looked shocked for a second but quickly recovered. His expression stayed compassionate and kind, surprising the frightened Hermione. He saw the big alligator tears running down her cheeks and her very torn clothing.  
  
"Some-someone a-a-attacked me" she cried, "and they, they…" she couldn't finish. Draco, looking at her torn skirt, could guess what they had done. He took off his cloak, revealing a black T-shirt and pants. He wrapped the cloak around her and hugged her. She started sobbing uncontrollably. They sat there like that for a good ten minutes.  
  
"Who attacked you?" he asked softly. Hermione was surprised at his gentleness and kindness.  
  
"I don't know" she whispered, "it was dark and I couldn't see him" he nodded.  
  
"Let's get you to the infirmary. Madame Pomfry will know how to make you feel better" with that he lifter her off her feet easily and carried her, princess style, to the hospital wing. She was sound asleep by the time they got there. He put her on a cot and explained to the nurse what had happened, or as much of it as he knew. She instructed him to get Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. She also suggested he get Ron and Harry as well. He cringed at this and was going to object when the sleeping figure let out another terrified sob. He just nodded and went to find them. It was easy enough to find the adults. He asked McGonagall for the password and location of Gryffindor Tower. She looked uncertain but with a nod from Dumbledore she told him. He tore through the halls. He found the picture of the fat lady. "Fludeybaubles" he panted and the fat lady raised an eyebrow before swinging open. Their common room looked the same as theirs, but it was warm with carpeting and a huge fireplace. Slytherin tower was dark and a bit damp. The fire was only lit when it got VERY cold. He figured the general layout was the same so he went to where he would sleep. The sign read "Sixth Year Boys" on the door and he barged in. He roughly shook Ron and Harry out of their fitful sleeps. They opened their eyes and nearly yelled when they saw him.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing in here, Malfoy?" Ron demanded, getting out of bed. Draco didn't take insult to the tone, as he probably would have said the same thing. He also knew he wouldn't be mad for long, at least not at him anyway. He knew how much they meant to each other and couldn't stop a pang out jealously and sorrow cross his heart. No one he knew would be as concerned or as loyal to their friends as these three.  
  
"Hermione was attacked last night. I found her in the hallway. She's in the hospital wing," he said. It took a second for this to register. He grabbed two nearby robes and threw then at the pair.  
  
"Come one, get going you stupid gits!" he nearly yelled, and soon the three were running towards the infirmary. They were panting when they got there. They didn't knock but burst in. Soon Ron and Harry were sitting on either side of the sleeping figure. Draco noticed a tear slip down Ron's cheek and the horribly serious and grave expression on Harry's face. It figures Potter wouldn't fall apart. Or he wouldn't have survived Voldemort's attack our first year Draco thought, standing off to one side. Madame Pomfrey was more lenient and knew that even if she had told the boys to go they would have stayed, expulsion be damned. He smiled grimly at his thoughts.  
  
"You three will be excused from your classes for today. I daresay Miss Granger will want to see you when she wakes up. When breakfast is ready I'll have Winky send up some plates" with that and a promise to some back as soon as she woke up, he headed to the great hall to talk to the students. Draco voiced what everyone else was thinking  
  
"Who would do this to her?"  
  
"Plenty of people." Ron replied.  
  
"Lots of people are jealous of her grades, her friends, or just plain hate her. She's a mudblood, remember" Harry said, "and Muggle raised". A pang of guilt hit him hard.  
  
"She didn't deserve this. I never…I didn't mean...If I could take it back" he tried to speak but words failed him. Harry got up and walked over to him.  
  
"I know. You can tell her you're sorry later, but we have some work to do" Ron nodded and got up. Draco had a slightly confused expression on his face but followed them when Harry motioned him to. They were back at Gryffindor Tower. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were eating breakfast and had taken their backpacks with them. Using a sealing spell, Harry locked the door behind them. Ron was riffling through Harry's trunk and brought out a price of parchment. He murmured a few words and lines began to weave themselves on the parchment. Draco looked on interestedly. Ron handed the parchment to Draco  
  
"Where'd you find her?" Draco looked to see that it was a map in his hands.  
  
"Here. Right in that corner" he said, showing it to Ron and Harry. They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"I wonder when she was attacked. I mean, she could have been there for hours or just a few minutes"  
  
"My guess is a few hours. I mean, she was dead tired and not making mush sense at first. Her head cleared a bit and I only got out of her that it was dark so she couldn't see who did it"  
  
"Was she just attacked?" Harry asked  
  
"No. Whoever attacked her also…" it was hard for him to continue, "probably raped her, as well." This was met with a string of curses and threats from Ron and more of Harry's graveness.  
  
"So, the attacker had to be male" Draco continued, "that at least eliminates 51% of the population of this school."  
  
"It had to have been someone big, at least big enough to overpower her."  
  
"Well, not to be mean" these words brought a choked back laugh from Ron "but it doesn't look like it would take much force to overpower her"  
  
"Then you don't know Hermione very well. She is one of the strongest people I know, and a damned good fighter to boot. She knows Tae Kwon Do, a muggle combat style. Her father's a drill sergeant and forced her to learn at least one type of fighting, probably more. So" harry mused "it would take someone who knew that and was fast and strong to take her down and…" He couldn't finish. It was too horrible for him to even try to comprehend.  
  
"Well, there's Crabbe and Goyle" Ron started listing off names, "Leeson, Bigsby, Heatherford…"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle are the stupidest people on the earth and couldn't outsmart Hermione even if there were 10 of them all at once. Leeson wouldn't because he hates getting his hands dirty, though I wouldn't put it past him to pay someone else to do it. Bigsby's a twit, who might but is smart enough not to leave any evidence, if there is any. Heatherford has three sisters and is very overprotective and would rather give his right arm than to do something against the female race." Since all of these people were in Slytherin Draco knew them all. Harry waved his wand over the map and it was blank again. He took out a quill and ink and began to write on the parchment. Ron and Draco moved to get a better look.  
  
Calling Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony!  
  
What cam we do you for? Need a joke? A prank?  
  
No, sorry Sirius. We need your help. Someone attacked my friend. I need to find out who it is. Any suggestions?  
  
Who?  
  
Hermione  
  
NO!  
  
I'm afraid so. Do you known where anyone could hide outside of the closed tunnel to Gringotts?  
  
Besides the tunnel itself, maybe in a classroom. Does anyone else beside the twins and you know that it's there?  
  
Draco Malfoy, but he's the one that found her.  
  
Malfoy! That brat! I wouldn't believe-  
  
He didn't do it. Hermione would not have let him carry her in his arms to the infirmary.  
  
He did?  
  
Yes. He's as worried about her as we are. And he's here  
  
You showed his the map!  
  
Yes, Dad.  
  
Oh well. So, do you have any clue who did it?  
  
We know it was a guy  
  
How?  
  
They …  
  
They what?  
  
Raped her, Lupin  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry.  
  
Me too  
  
Well, there is one way to find out  
  
How?  
  
You need a muggle doctor to examine her. If there's any traces of bodily fluid left, then you can ID exactly who it is.  
  
What if there is none?  
  
Then there's no hope  
  
Well catch them. Thanks for your help.  
  
No problem. Send her our best wishes  
  
Will do. Bye  
  
With that Harry pulled out another piece of parchment and scribbled on it. He called to Hedwig, who was resting in her cage. He tied the note to the owl and whispered something in her ear. She nipped him affectionately and flew off.  
  
"Who's the letter to?" Draco inquired  
  
"No one" Harry said, through Ron knew exactly who it was. The trio walked back down to the infirmary to a nice warm breakfast. About ten minutes after they had eaten Hermione woke up. She looked around wildly for a minute but calmed down when she saw Harry and Ron. The two immediately walked over to her and sat on either side of her on her bed. They wrapped their arms around her and she burst out crying. They sat in the group hug for a few minutes; the boys knowing that no matter how proud and independent she was that she needed them. Ron had gotten over his embarrassment of hugging her a while ago and closed his eyes. Both boys whispered soothing things to her.  
  
"We'll catch him, Herm. I promise you that," Harry said  
  
"Or die trying" Ron said, which earned him a weak laugh.  
  
"Thank you. I suppose I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore. That's first person you went to, am I right Harry?"  
  
"It's the first person Draco went to." Harry corrected.  
  
"I forgot. Draco was the one that found me" Draco walked out from the shadows and stood in front of her, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Thank you. I…" she began crying again. Ron and Harry got up and Draco took Ron's spot on the left of Hermione. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed some more. If he was uncomfortable he didn't show it. He knew that she needed someone strong to lean on to rebuild her sense of safety. He also knew that it would be him, Ron, and Harry that would be her strength. It was certainly turning out to be a weird day but he was glad he had found Hermione, if someone had to find her. He sat there letting her cry until Dumbledore came in. She composed herself and squared her shoulders resolutely. She told him everything she knew  
  
"I was walking through the fifth floor corridor, near the charms classroom. I wanted to go see Professor McGonagall about one of my grades. Then someone came up behind me. They hit me with something, I think it might have been a broomstick. He tried to hit me in the stomach and the broom broke in half. I tackled him and had gotten up to leave. I thought he was stunned so I ran past him. He grabbed me leg and…" her voice broke, "he pinned me to the ground. He was big, maybe 6 and a half feet tall. He was well built and had dark hair, I think. He slapped me when I started screaming. He ripped my skirt and…undid his pants. I don't remember much after that" a lone tear slipped down her cheek. Draco, in a rare show of affection, put his arm around her protectively. He had never seen her so…broken. She was normally fiercely independent and hated needing anyone's help. She unconsciously leaned closer to him and he tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Why wasn't Mr. Filch there? Usually he hears everything" Draco wondered how she could have known that but the look that passed from Dumbledore to the three friends let him know that they weren't the goodytooshoes everyone though.  
  
"He had the night off. He went out to Hogsmeede, I believe. He was only going to be gone for a few hours at the most." Dumbledore answered. All of them knew what she was thinking. This wouldn't have happened if Filch were here. The one night… Hermione yawned. She probably hadn't slept all night.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Granger, but there are a few things that need to be done before you can sleep. A doctor is going to come and examine you after your parents get here. They should be here in around 10 minutes. They are coming by car. I called them as soon as I got back to my office." Just them the door burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Granger hurried in. Draco released Hermione and her parents enveloped her in a huge hug, which made Hermione start to cry again. Draco and Harry looked on enviously. They had never had anyone to treat him or her like that. Both Harry and Draco went over the description of the attacker in their minds. There was only one person that fit that description. 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
No, I do not own Harry Potter or his friends (even though my secret fantasy involves Draco and some bottles ofgrape soda ;) ). So, please don't try to give me any money for this story. (Are you happy now, JK?? Good, now on to the fic) 


	3. Whodunnit

Wow! My story was only up for an hour and I already have a response! Thanks Baz! And the culprit is…(dun, dun, dun)…you'll have to read to find out! (  
  
  
  
Harry gave Ron a look that plainly meant, "Let's go". Ron got up and followed them. There was only one person that matched the description Hermione gave. Marcus Flint. He was supposed to have graduated already, but he not only failed his OWLs but his NEWTS as well. He hated Ron, Harry, and Hermione a lot. Ever since Harry became seeker and Slytherin stopped being the best. They knew it was lunchtime by now and they walked purposefully towards the great hall. Harry and Draco filled Ron in as they went. Harry, flanked by Draco and Ron, marched up to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Stand up" Harry growled at Flint  
  
"Why should I?" Marcus raised on eyebrow  
  
"So we can beat the living crap out of you" Ron answered. Flint looked at Draco.  
  
"So, Malfoy. I see you've taken up with these idiots. You can kiss your place as seeker goodbye." Draco had been mad before but this was the straw that broke the camel's back. He grabbed Flint's robes and pulled him on to the floor. He grabbed Flints hair and sent his fist into his nose and then into his stomach. He then threw Flint back onto the floor.  
  
"I can't believe you, you bastard. I knew you played dirty but I didn't know you were as low as attacking a defenseless girl alone at night with a broomstick." This made Flint look up with surprise.  
  
"What in the bleeding Christ are you talking about?" Flint yelled.  
  
"You know damn well what. You attacked Hermione. And there'll soon be evidence to prove it." Draco growled, keeping his voice low so only the surrounding people could hear, although everyone was straining to hear.  
  
"I'll bet. Even if it was me, which it isn't, I wouldn't'; be stupid enough to leave any evidence."  
  
"We'll see about that" Harry said and puled him up by his robes. Draco fended off the rest of the Slytherin Quiddich team while Harry gave him a black eye. He let him go and let Ron have a turn. When Flint was nothing but a heap on the floor the three boys left and grabbed some lunch. They got a special treat for Hermione, a giant sized chocolate bar. When they returned they told her nothing of their discussion with Flint. They wouldn't tell her until they were positive. If they had beaten up the wrong person, oh well, Flint was a jerk anyway and someone needed to put him in his place.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for your help, with Flint. Also, the only person who can take away your position as seeker is Snape, so you don't have to worry."  
  
"I didn't know that. Thanks Potter."  
  
"No problem. I just have one question. Why the sudden 360?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The turn around. I mean, why are you being nice and everything?"  
  
"Seeing her like that…all scared and alone. I've never had anyone care about me. My mother's self-obsessed and my father's power hungry. To her I'm a trophy of her motherhood and to him I'm a pawn." He took a deep breath, "I've never had anyone to care about. I don't have any siblings or pets. Hermione needed my help and…I wanted to give it. I'm tired of living up to this image. People hear my name and say "There goes the next dark lord" or "he's a seriously evil wizard". Truth is my life is a lot like yours. I live with people I hate, am famous for something I don't remember and will never do, and have an image to uphold. It was easy to fill the image I had, a hell of a lot easier than trying to make a new one." Harry just nodded. He could relate. Ron was listening to all this.  
  
"So, it's not true that you know stuff like avarda kadavra and the other unforgivable curses?" Ron asked.  
  
"Unfortunately it is. My father drilled in to me hundreds of curses and counter curses- all he knows. He figures that I'll be the next dark lord so I'll need to know them."  
  
"I see. Know any truth spells" a twinkle came into Ron's eye that Harry and Draco had to laugh at.  
  
"The ones I do know hurt like a mother" Draco said, "Besides, we'd have to get permission or risk getting kicked out."  
  
"You're right," Harry said, "so we'll just have to catch Flint the old fashioned way. We'll have to rely on the physical evidence. Hermione said he hi her with a broom. If we find it, or find which broom is missing, that's more evidence. Since he wouldn't use his precious Nimbus 2001, we have to find out if there's a broom missing and who has the key to the broom shed. If there isn't a broom missing, we need to find if anyone has had a broom stolen. If we could find the broom pieces we could fingerprint them"  
  
"What?" Ron asked, "is fingerprinting?"  
  
"Well, you know what a fingerprint is, right?" Ron nodded, "well, if you brush dust on an object the fingerprints will show up. Then you can match the fingerprint to the person."  
  
"Oh, okay" Ron nodded.  
  
"Hmmm…maybe Snape has some veritas serum." Ron said  
  
"It's worth a look," Harry agreed.  
  
"Wait a second. You want to commit suicide by going into Snape's personal stores to find it."  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time" harry smirked, "we just have to stop off in our room first." 


	4. Veritaserum

Okay, here are some notes/ shout outs~  
  
First of all- correction are wanted. I'm on Spring Break now and have no beta reader, so I have to rely on good ol' Spell Check. Also, I don't have the books handy right now and I haven't read them in a while, so forgive the misspelling of names (like I spelled Madame Pomfrey Madame Pomfry). Thanx and hugz to you wonderful reviewers!  
  
masalapatil~ like I said- who do YOU think did it?  
  
Hermione Black~ I know it's a bit odd, but I wanted to do something different  
  
princess myshkina~ oops : s ! My bad!  
  
jessiCA~ yeah I know, I feel bad for writing it!  
  
spitfyre~ I know I should but…I'm so impatient to post it that I forget  
  
padfoots girl~ I know :*(  
  
Also, it has been brought to my attention that Hermione's dad is a dentist ~ he's a *former* Drill Sargent  
  
  
  
The trio was in and out of Harry's room in five minutes. Draco couldn't tell what it was that Harry was carrying but he knew that they were going towards the dungeons now. They stopped around the corner of the classroom, they could hear Snape teaching a class at the moment. The cubbord in question was in the back of the classroom, down a small hallway that also led to Snape's personal chambers. Harry threw the cloak over himself and Ron. Draco let out a gasp. They vanished.  
  
"So, you've done well for yourself, Potter." He drawled  
  
"Just get under here you moron" Ron hissed. As soon as they were all situated under the cloak they began the acheingly slow walk into the room. Luckily the door had been left open. They tiptoed through the room. Snape stopped talking suddenly for no reason. He senses me Harry thought frantically. He thought that Snape had a sixth sense for anything remotely Potter. He quickened their pace as much as he dared. They went into the small hallway that led to Snape's personal quarters. The bypassed that and tiptoes to the supply closet. Draco had lifted his wand and was about to say "Alohamora" when Ron and Harry stopped him  
  
"Are you daft?" came Ron's whisper, "He's got charms that will take more than "alohamora" to get off, and it will probably trigger some kind of alarm."  
  
"Why so paranoid, Weasley?" Draco asked "I've done this before, remember"  
  
"So, perfect Potter and Weasley are really thieves in disguise?" there was laughter in his voice, but no malice, "I should be perfect, too. Then I'd get a nifty cloak and map also"  
  
"Their family heirlooms and I'd like you to keep your grubby paws off them" Harry joked. Harry thought for a moment. "Revealium!" he said in a dramatic whisper. All of a sudden colors appeared all around the potions closet.  
  
"What the…" came Draco's voice  
  
"Wow!" commented Ron. Harry quickly dismembered the colors, one by one. Soon the closet looked normal again. He tapped the handle of the closet and whispered "alohamora". He turned the handle and it opened, with no Snape chasing them. They found the bottle and closed up the cabinet, Harry putting all the colors back in place. They took the torturous journey out of Snape's room. He looked up again, much to Harry's discomfort. Harry suddenly thought of something. He waited till they were out of the classroom and well away before talking  
  
"What if he checks the cabinet?" Harry asked the other two, "He'll assume it was us and come looking for the bottle. We're so screwed" Harry added as an afterthought. Draco smiled at his chance to be the hero.  
  
"You forget, Harry, that I'm Snape's pet. I can get access to the cabinet anytime I want, with Snape's blessing. I'll just say I took it during lunch and forgot to take it back."  
  
"Won't Snape want to know why?"  
  
"No. He'll assume it was for some malicious deed against you, Potter. Now if tomorrow during Potions you starts spouting sonnets for Hermione he'll assume I gave it to you." Harry looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Snape thinks I hate you the most and, no offence Ron, but you'd get way too mad when Snape started in on you and your love life. Harry'll keep his cool until Snape gets bored." The three agreed to this plan. Next they went out onto the lawn to talk about when they should give Flint the potion and how. They couldn't come up with a consensus thirty minutes later so they decided to go back inside and see Hermione. A doctor had checked her and there were samples of sperm that could be used (A/N: Poor Hermione!). Madame Pomfrey gave her a potion that would guarantee that she would not get pregnant. She drank it all in one swing and grimaced at the taste  
  
"It tastes like tar!" she exclaimed after she quit coughing. Ron thumped her on the back and she started coughing again. Ron looked slightly embarrassed  
  
"Sorry, Herm" he said.  
  
"Its okay. I needed to cough again" She opened the candy bar the boys got her and started moaning about missing classes and all the homework she was going to have to make up. Ron and Harry were glad to see this turn in her attitude but hoped that it wasn't because she just didn't want to deal with the pain. Professor Dumbledore came in and asked to see Hermione alone. The boys and Madame Pomfrey left and waited outside.  
  
"Miss Granger, I know you've been through a lot and I hate to have to tell you this, but police from the Ministry of Magic are here and need to talk to you. You just have to tell them what you told me, and then they'll ask you a few questions. Your parents, Madame Pomfrey, and myself will be here with you the whole time, so you needn't worry" Dumbledore had such an heir of authority that it was hard for Hermione to be scared. He was just the kind of man that radiated a calm control. She nodded and managed a weak smile. The second questioning was easier than the first. She knew everything now and it wasn't like she had to try to remember. The facts were right there for her t0o regurgitate and she didn't need to relive the horrible nightmarish memories of the previous night. The boys were also questioned, Draco in particular. They all said they though Flint did it, considering their history and the description Hermione gave. It was now quite late and Madame Pomfry told the boys to go down to the great hall to eat. They did as they were told, avoiding Flint, and they tried to figure out where exactly to sit. They wanted Draco to sit with them but they didn't know how the other Gryffindors were going to take it. They decided to chance it anyway. Harry sat on the very end, with Draco on this right then Ron. The Twins and Angelina Johnson sat in front of them to negate any Draco bashing attempts. What they didn't expect was the reception the other table members gave him. They patted him on the back, along with Harry and Ron, and congratulated them on beating the crap out of Flint. The three boys beamed at this and were very happy with their fellow students' reaction. Several candy bars were passed their way and they divided them equally among themselves. The twins got up and started loudly announcing that the three were going to try tag team wrestling against the Slytherins. This made everyone but the Slytherins sides burst. They saw Flint getting redder and redder in the face. He hadn't bothered to go to the hospital wing because most of the injuries he had were bruises and he didn't want to look like a wimp. They just threw smiles at him and then ignored him. They brought up Hermione's dinner and sat with her while she ate. They talked for a few hours and at nine o'clock Madame Pomfrey shoed them out to go to bed. Draco went to his own house dormitory and they felt bed for him. Who knows what they would do to him? Probably nothing, Harry reminded himself, since they were all chicken shit anyway. Come to think of it, some Slytherins actually hated Flint and would welcome Draco back. With that thought planted in his mind, Harry and Ron went to their own common room. They got another great reception and at about 10:30 decided to go to bed after several round of exploding snap. They were more tired that they originally thought and fell asleep before their heads touched their pillows. 


	5. The Secret Passion Within

Shout Outs/Notes~  
  
J-Kid~ You're right, WAY too obvious, but good guess :)  
  
Angel~ I wanted to show that Draco might not be as big of a bastard as everyone thinks he is, but does he stay that way??  
  
Baz~ Thanx!! I will (  
  
Spitfire~ I'll try ::sigh:: no more spring break (  
  
JamieGirl~ I try, I aim to please (plus the story of Hermione getting raped is serious enough in itself, so I try extra hard to keep it light)  
  
Thanx all you wonderful people for reviewing! So, here's chapter 4~  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry thought that they could get out of another day of class, but Dumbledore would hear none of it. So they grudgingly grabbed their bags and made their way to the hospital wing. Hermione was in a good mood, surprisingly, and was eager to talk to the boys. They told her about Quidditch- who was on this year's team, if they were any good, etc. They rooted through their bags and stacked all of Hermione's homework on her nightstand. They also set her schoolbag next to the bed. The subject then came around to when Hermione would be allowed back to class.  
  
"So, when are you going to be back in school?" Ron asked, his tone light, masking more serious thoughts.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said a few more days and I should be fit as a fiddle. My ribs are still a little bruised from that whack to the stomach I took." Hermione looked uncomfortable for a second, but steamrollered right ahead, "Do you know who attacked me, or at least have an idea?" Ron and Harry had wanted to talk to her about this but hadn't wanted to upset her.  
  
"Well, we figured it could have been Flint. I dunno, though" An expression of doubt crossed Ron's face, "When we uh…talked to him about it he seemed pretty shocked."  
  
"That shock was probably from Draco's fist connecting with his stomach" Harry reminded Ron.  
  
"Could be" Ron allowed. Hermione had a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
"What, exactly, did you do to Flint?" The pair of boys looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well…" Ron started  
  
"We, uh…" Harry tried.  
  
"Use plain English and as small of words as necessary" Hermione quipped, chuckling at her friends' discomfort.  
  
"Well," Ron began again, "We kinda…made him a bit sore." When he finally noticed that Hermione wasn't shocked, but pleased, he recounted the scene in perfect detail, "We marched up to him in the middle of the dining hall. Harry told him to get up, but he said no. So Draco dragged him *out of his seat* and started to pound on him! Then Harry had a go, landing a few good ones on is face. Draco and I had to keep the other Slytherins from interfering. So, I got my turn. I pulled him up," Ron demonstrated, "and POW! Landed one right in his stomach. He doubled over. I got in a few more, then we left."  
  
"My heroes!" Hermione said with a dramatic southern voice and swooned, "Defending my honor!" The boys were delighted that she was happy with them.  
  
"Actually, something's been bothering me. Why didn't any of the teachers try to stop us?" Harry pondered.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe because they know Flint's a git" Ron mused  
  
"You mean, you didn't hear?" Hermione asked, "Someone tried to break in during lunch yesterday. Professor Sprout saw them and alerted everyone. All the teachers were out on the lawn, ready to do battle. I saw the whole thing from my window. Who, or what, ever it was was gone before it could be caught." She shrugged.  
  
"No one heard, Herm. The teachers are trying to keep it a secret, for whatever reason," Harry said.  
  
The bell that signaled that everyone had to leave the great hall rung with its beautiful timber.  
  
"Gotta go, see you later, Herm" Harry got up. He leaned over and gave Hermione a hug. Ron did the same and the boys left. Hermione got out her homework and started on Arithmancy. She spent the day quietly studying, enjoying the beautiful September sun streaming in the windows. At lunchtime Draco came in. He was carrying two trays. Hermione was shocked at this. She figured that once she was better Draco would go back to being, well, Draco. He sat the tray on a rolling table and brought it over. He then grabbed his own little table and sat on the next bed over. They didn't speak for a while, neither of them quite sure of what to say. She didn't really know what, if anything, they had in common. He looked not uncomfortable, just…searching for the right words. She decided to give him a little prod.  
  
"You know, one syllable words are generally the best for conveying a complicated thought. You might want to try that…" Hermione said gently. Draco looked up at her. It was amazing; it was like she was reading his mind. Her wanted to tell her that he liked her, as a person, and that he was sorry. He decided to take her approach.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"For what?" she asked, a puzzled look furrowing her brow.  
  
"Being a bastard," he said, "I know that I'm not the world's nicest person. I know that I've said some very mean things to you and Harry and Ron. I wanted to apologize. You have to understand that this is not something in my nature to do, so it's very difficult" Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"I understand. And while I don't forgive you I will let bygones be bygones." She didn't smile at this. Draco looked crestfallen, but Hermione was determined to stick to her guns.  
  
"You said some very cruel things that, although I could've cared less what you thought, hurt all the same. I cannot forgive you because that would make it all right, but I am willing to, lets say, rise above it." He didn't look much happier with this explanation, but when he realized that was the best he was going to get he let it go. Draco wasn't mad. He knew that she was sore about his behavior and didn't' blame her. They continued wit pleasant conversation until Draco had to leave to get to class. She was glad he came and told him to bring Harry and Ron with him for dinner that night. He smiled one of the rare smiles that reached his eyes and before Hermione could stop herself she smiled one back. Pretty soon he was in class, daydreaming in potions. He had given Snape the potion back, and he knew by the look in his eye he was expecting a real show. When Snape was turned to the board he poked Harry in the ribs.  
  
"On my signal." He whispered. Harry kept his eyes forward but nodded. As soon as Draco thought it was safe, he asked Harry in a loud obnoxious voice:  
  
"So, Potter. Who do you like in this school." Harry sent a death glare his way. Snape turned around. Harry realized there was no going back, so he plunged ahead.  
  
"I love Hermione Granger. She is the world to me! Her hair is so beautiful, and he teeth, so lovely." He stood up, "She is my Aphrodite. Her fair beauty compares to none. I've loved her since I first met her. She is so brilliant. My dear, sweet Hermione. One day, we'll marry and have children. Her rosy lips will always smile upon me!" Harry got up on his desk, "Me and only me! I love her from the depths of my soul and will cherish her forever" This speech made all the girls, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, sigh with envy. The boys tried not to laugh and got scowls from their girlfriends. Snape looked convinced of the reality of Harry's act and tortured him mercilessly for the rest of the class period. Harry was glad Hermione wasn't' there, she might have killed him. He had wanted it to believable so he'd recited whatever came to mind. Harry slumped in his seat, face as red as Ron's gets when he's angry. Once class was let out and Harry, Ron, and Draco were out of earshot of everyone, Draco began to talk.  
  
"Bravo Potter. Didn't' know you had it in you."  
  
"Neither did I. Next time, it's Ron's turn. I will never do that again. We'd better go tell Hermione so that she isn't totally shocked when she gets back into school."  
  
"Well, she asked if we would eat with her at dinner, so you can tell her then."  
  
"Right. Well, we all have to get to class or its detention. See ya later." Ron said. With that the trio disbanded, Ron to the astronomy tower, Harry to Care of Magical Creatures, and Draco to Herbology. 


	6. Of minds

Shout outs/Notes ~  
  
Okay everyone, I'm SO sorry that I haven't posted sooner, but I had some major stuff to do (like two tests, an essay, and studying for a huge statewide exam. Pity me :*( ). Well, enough crying, and here's the next installment: Will the attacker be revealed?? Read to find out~  
  
The day passed achingly slow for all three of the boys as well as Hermione. She was going batty, alone with her thoughts all day. They weren't filled with peace and harmony. Her brain was constantly going a mile a minute. She jumped whenever there was a noise. Hedwig came constantly and Hermione found she enjoyed the bird's company. They would sit together and eat crackers (which were in ample supply in Madame Pomfrey's closet). The day wore on and on and on and Hermione didn't think she could stand it anymore. She was deathly afraid of going off into the hallways alone, but her overriding drive not to go crazy superceded it. She threw on some halfway decent clothes and went out of the hospital wing. She focused on the sun streaming through the windows and the birds chirping outside. She watched them play with each other, darting this way and that. She made her way to the Gryffindor dormitory and grabbed Crookshanks. The cat was very overprotective and mean to boot (Hermione had no illusion that it was nice to everyone, she knew that he preferred her to everybody else, and she liked it that way). He prowled in front of her, batting at small bugs with his paw. She laughed at his antics and picked him up. He started to purr and she hugged him close, willing herself not to cry. If there was one thing she prided herself on it was being in total control of her emotions. She never cried when she didn't want to, never laughed when she didn't want to, and was never attracted to anyone she didn't want to be attracted to. She knew that Ron and Harry both wanted her attention but for the sake of their friendship she ignored both their advances and they soon gave up. She liked it that way. They were friends, regardless of gender. They did all the same things together (Hermione actually liked flying a lot and would have tried out for the Quidditch team had it not been for her studies). She liked the fact that Harry and Ron now treated her like they did each other. These thoughts made her smile. Soon she realized that she should be getting back or Madame Pomfrey would have a fit. She decided to bring Crookshanks back with her. She always felt better, if not safer, when he was around.  
  
Harry was driven batty with Hagrid. He had gotten more flubberworms, not to be kept but to be lunch. Over the summer Hagrid had also procured mammoth beasts that looked like a cross between a crocodile and a bear. They were green and scaly but had small eyes and mammoth paws. They did equally well in water as well as on land. They seemed to be the perfect guard animals- smart, athletic, obedient, and ferocious. They were called "Jeligruffskrits" as Harry found out, but shortened the named to "Jellys" to keep it simple. They were all being trained in their care and handling. Harry had no illusions why they were working with such dangerous animals so early in the year. He knew that the teachers were fortifying Hogwarts, but for what Harry had no clue. He thought it might be because of the break in that had almost happened. He sighed and turned back to Dean and Seamus. They were trying to feed the thing a flubberworm, not an easy task. Harry crept up behind the beast and bear hugged it. It let out a might roar and started to jerk violently to dislodge Harry. Harry wrapped his legs, so used to holding on to a broom stick, around the beast's middle and held fast. Dean took this opportunity to shove a worm down the things throat. It quieted almost immediately and Harry hopped off.  
  
"Good show, Harry!" Dean congratulated him and Harry tried to suppress a smile.  
  
"Yeah, that was right impressive" Seamus drawls with his Irish brogue. With this Harry couldn't help but grin. Hagrid thumped him on the back, which nearly sent Harry face first into the dirt if Seamus hadn't been in the way. The two boys lost their balance and tumbled down the hill. At the end of it Harry and Seamus got up a little bit shakily but made it back up the hill. They heard the bell signaling the end of class. Gratefully Harry slung his bag on his shoulder and started the trek to the castle.  
  
Ron tried not to sneeze as Professor Trelawney waved a vile smelling pouch around the room.  
  
"This is to cleanse the inner eye. It will help you see more clearly." She came close to Ron and it was all he could do not to throw up right then and there. She walked away from his and he breathed a sigh of relief, only to take in a lungful of the putrid smelling smoke. This made him cough, hands on knees, for a solid five minutes. For the rest of the period he limited himself to small gasps of air. The blessed bell rang and he was the first one out the door and down the ladder. He gulped in the fresh air and his lings thanked him immensely. He ran to the nearest boys' bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into a toilet.  
  
Draco thought of the strange events of the past few days. He now knew it probably wasn't Flint. He could sense something more under the surface. He knew Marcus was stupid, but not THAT stupid. He wondered who the sperm sample belonged to. They would know soon enough, he though, and went back to pruning a bush. It sung a beautiful song that was something between joy and utter misery. Draco could relate. His life was completely and utterly miserable. His father wanted him to be a death eater when he got older, and his mother fully supported that. He knew that to cross his father meant his certain dearth, so he played along. He pretended to pay attention when his father lectured him, but his mind was always elsewhere. His mind turned over his behavior, which was even odd to him. He knew that being mean to Hermione would have put him from the category of "mean bastard" to "cold, heartless, and utterly loathe able bastard". However, being nice to Potter and Weasley was a completely different matter altogether. He decided that he, and his reputation, was better off without them. The only problem was that he didn't know why he had opened up in the first place. There were several plausible reasons why that Draco could think of. He was emoti9onally repressed; yes, definitely, but he had always been able to handle at least himself. He needed friends; okay, maybe, but Potter and Weasley?? He was just a big baby; absolutely NOT. He had been trained to take pain, both mental and physical, and turn it into productive energy. He thought that just maybe he could be one of the Dream Team, that just maybe Draco Malfoy would make up the fourth in their little group. But this idea was squashed when he thought that Potter and Weasley were just being nice to him so that he would help them catch the attacker. 


	7. Revealius!

Shout outs/ Notes ~  
  
Okay, some clarifications:  
  
Ron isn't w/ Harry in Care of Magical Creatures because in their fifth year students get to pick their own classes and don't HAVE to take whatever their other housemates are taking.  
  
Princess_Peach ~ My one satisfaction of being a ff writer is I get to TORTURE everyone. Muhahaha!  
  
Baz ~ I'm not telling ::sticks toung out:: ;)  
  
Spitfyre ~ I know :(  
  
Icy Stormz ~ I know, I know See above for COMC thingy  
  
ElleLegov ~ Hey, you're right…thanx!  
  
  
  
Hermione ate with the boys that night, the one bright spot in her normally dreary days. Madame Pomfrey said that she was to stay in the hospital wing for one more night but the next day, Friday, she was allowed to attend classes again. Madame Pomfrey, for all her blustering and in charge attitude, was really a very kind woman that sympathized with Hermione immensely.  
  
"Hermione, dear, if you want to sleep here instead of in the dormitories, that would be perfectly alright with me" Hermione, in a fit of emotion, hugged the woman and thanked her, but declined. She'd never met a more sympathetic or caring person in her life. That night the boys trudged back up to their dormitories, both Harry and Ron nearly sleepwalking. They collapsed on their beds and were dead to the world. Draco, not nearly as tired, sat in the common room until he couldn't walk straight from exhaustion. He dumped himself into bed at midnight. Hermione laid in bed, eyes closed, desperately trying to sleep. She looked at the clock beside her; it read "GO TO BED" in bright orange letters.  
  
"Easy for you to say" she muttered darkly. She pulled the covers up over her head and tried to take comfort in the warmth. She never head the door open, or the silent feet that tiptoed to her bed side. The next thing she knew the covers had been violently pulled off of her, exposing her. She tried to scream but something was in her mouth before she could utter a sound. He tried to rip her pajama pants off, and Hermione then knew that this was her attacker. Fear seized her, rendering her momentarily paralyzed at this realization. But anger surged through her. How dare he!? She struggled as hard as she could, flailing her arms. She got in a few good punches but what really did it was the kick in the groin she gave him. He tried to double over in pain but he just fell on her instead. She kicked him off and he rolled onto the floor. She spit out what ever had been in her mouth and grabbed her wand.  
  
"Potrificus totalus!!" she roared. The figure on the floor, who had been trying to get up, went ramrod straight and fell on his face, his nose breaking on the cool floor. The sound of her curse rang though the empty hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey rushed in holding her wand out like a saber. Hermione was breathing heavily, gasping for air. The old witch came over to her and put her arms around her. Hermione had cried enough for this monster and she faced the prone body lying on the floor with a courage and rage she had never felt before. Madame Pomfrey whispered "lumos" and her want let out a faint light. She directed the small light at a lamp. The light sped to it and it lit up the whole room. Hermione walked over to then figure, lying on its back. She roughly pushed it with her foot. She turned over, exposing his face.  
  
"Its, its…" Madame Pomfrey whispered when glass exploded from the window. 


	8. The Challenge

Okay, okay, okay…I'll end the torture…maybe… :p  
  
The glass hit Hermione head on. She covered her face as best she could. Madame Pomfrey did some quick thinking and dove. This had woken the whole castle with its loud BOOM! Within seconds Dumbledore was there. Hermione tried to puzzle out how he had gotten there so fast, be she figured that, like Filch, he knew every passage way in this whole castle and didn't need a marauders map. Dumbledore stood at the now open window with his wand out, scanning the grounds. He saw something and with a quick movement he jumped out the window. He landed catlike and gave chase. The thing went into the forbidden forest. Hermione looked down to see that the person was gone. Dumbledore followed the thing, close on its heels. It looked like a little pygmy…it was about a foot and a half tall, and was definitely humanoid. It dove for a hole that Dumbledore was much too big to get in. Dumbledore shot sparks in the hole futilely, knowing that that hole probably led to a whole network of caverns beneath. He sighed and went back to the castle. He had a good idea what it was and he needed Hagrid to get the Jellys ready very soon. If Voldemort wanted to attack, he'd do it soon. He called the teachers, and his loyal student squad (Harry, Hermione, and Ron) to a meeting. He had long since tried to keep Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the loop; he figured they'd find out anyway and probably go off and try to solve the problem alone. This way he could keep an eye on them. He knew that the Weaselys wouldn't mind their children helping out- they knew the stakes and that their children were Harry's only hope for survival. The Grangers were muggle and had absolutely no clue what dangers faced the whole world, and he planned to keep it that way. He decided to begin the meeting when Professor Snape arrived.  
  
"The thing that we have feared most has begun…Voldemort is starting his attacks. He knows that if the students of Hogwarts are turned to the dark side (a/n: thanks George Lucas ;) ) then the world as we know it is doomed. Professor Binns, Hagrid?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster?" the ghost said, bobbing in midair and Hagrid nodded.  
  
"What do you know about pigmies?"  
  
"Well…they were popular in Ancient Egypt. Used to guard the temples of the Pharaohs and Ahm Shert (a/n: I know, the Mummy Returns, just bear with me here, it does get less corny). They turn into human when their master commands them." Professor Binns said  
  
"Hagrid?"  
  
"Well, sir, they are powerful magic. They can use their magic for whatever they want, unless their master expressly forbids it. They're kind of like house elves, my guess is they cousins."  
  
"And how does one become their master?"  
  
"Well, you either have to take their talisman or say a powerful dark spell, one that only Voldemort would be powerful enough to do."  
  
"And how common are they?"  
  
"Not very unless you know the right people. They were not strictly labeled as 'magical creatures' due to the fact that they can make decisions on their own. They can be good or bad, depending"  
  
"And how would one put a large number of them in one's command?"  
  
"Well, they'd have to get a lot of them in one place and put them under the spell. To get the evil ones you'd have to buy them…they put their magic out for hire."  
  
"Like the Hessians during the muggle American Revolution." Binns piped up  
  
"Is there a counter spell?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, but it requires getting the whole lot of them together or it won't work."  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Granger, what happened just before the window broke?"  
  
"Oh!" Hermione had forgotten all about it in the shock of seeing the chase, "Well…" she looked slightly embarrassed. No one else but Draco, Ron and Harry, and Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey knew that she had been raped. She took a deep breath; they'd figure it out sooner or later.  
  
"Well, the same person that tried to… rape me… before…came back and … tried again" she said a bit haltingly. A shocked silence followed. Snape blanched, Professor Sprout looked ill, and Binns nearly fell out of mid air.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" he asked gently.  
  
"Yes…" she said  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, as only Harry could.  
  
` "Viktor Krum"  
  
Ron nearly passed out, Harry choked, Dumbledore's eyes widened, Binns again fell out of the air, and Professor Flitwick fell off the table. Dumbledore then nodded.  
  
"We have lots of work to do, and no time to do it in, so lets get to it" Pure determination resonated in his voice, "Voldemort will not get this school" 


	9. General Dumbledore

Damsil-n-Distress ~ I'm addicted to writing it. (  
  
Hellsong ~ LOL, u sound like Ricky Ricardo from I Love Lucy ;)  
  
Okay, this is a little  
  
Draco was awakened by a loud BOOM. He had barely gotten any sleep. He judged that it was about 2:00 in the morning. He saw a pygmy run across the lawn from his window and was shocked to see Dumbledore chasing it. One thought superceded all others and he was out of the door as fast as his legs could carry him. Hermione. He was completely pout of breath when he reached the hospital wing. Hermione looked okay, at least she wasn't visible hurt that badly, just a few scratched here and there. He went over to her and put his arm around her in an unconscious movement. If she minded it, she could have fooled anyone when she leaned into him. She looked tired, wiped out.  
  
"You okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded mutely.  
  
"I'm tired…it was so weird. Its like I got this…cosmic energy surge. It was like I was used to a double A battery and got plugged up to a car battery. It was great, terrifying, thrilling all at once."  
  
"That's what's commonly called adrenaline," he teased. She smiled at this and rested her head on his broad shoulder.  
  
"I think Dumbledore wants to talk to you." Hermione had closed her eyes and Dumbledore was looking right at them.  
  
"I'll come by in the morning. Looks like the teachers have enough on their plates right now" he murmured, surveying the damage. The huge window was shattered all over the floor. He stepped gingerly around the glass. He noticed Ron and Harry going into a meeting with Hermione and all the teachers. It sent a pang of jealously through him. He could be like Snape, be an informant, pump his father for information. Which is exactly what he was going to do.  
  
The teachers spent a good three hours that morning discussing what to do. They decided to have school opened for a short time that day, with 20- minute periods. That way the kids would still get their education but the risk would be less. Dumbledore had studied all types of warfare, magical and muggle, and now felt like a general. He knew that Hagrid was almost done with the Jellys and they were ready to be put around the grounds. Something started tapping on the door. Dumbledore opened it carefully and an owl flew in and sat on Harry's lab. Harry looked a bit embarrassed but it faded as he read the letter.  
  
Harry ~  
  
I'm coming. I'll be there soon. I'll explain later, tell Dumbledore. I'm bringing Remus  
  
There was no signature but one was not necessary. Harry gave the note to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave him a questioning look and Harry nodded. The meeting got back underway. They discussed weather or not they should close the school and send everyone home. This was discounted.  
  
"Under any other circumstances I would, but no. Who knows just where Voldemort is, and what if he attacked the train? The students would be in trouble with no one to help them. It is much safer for them here. Perhaps we should have them sleep in the great hall. That way we can keep an eye on all of them." Dumbledore said, showing signs of fatigue. Everyone was given their missions. Professor Sprout was going to plant defensive (and some offensive) plants around the school, Professor Flitwick was going to charm bludgers to fly around outside and attack and intruders (and no, they wont' attack the student/staff/owls) and Hagrid set up the Jellys in strategic locations. All of a sudden, in the middle of Dumbledore's instructions, the door burst open. Three redheads tumbled in, having lost their balance when the door swung open. Fred and George (a/n: or was it George and Fred?) stood up and helped Ginny to her feet. They looked guilty, but Fred and George didn't look sorry at all.  
  
"I assume you have herd the majority of this conversation?" Dumbledore inquired, the twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yessir" Fred and George chorused and Ginny nodded, looking the slightest bi scared.  
  
"Then take a seat next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. You might as well hear the end of it" They did as they were told. Who knew, but Fred and George were tactical geniuses, probably from pulling so many pranks. They had several good ideas. It was soon 5:00 in the morning and the now group of six students were allowed to miss class that day. They group went to their respective beds and slept the sleep of the dead.  
  
Meanwhile Draco had gone up to his dormitory and wrote a note to his father.  
  
Dear Father,  
  
There was some trouble at school today, a mudblood was hurt. Sounds like fun, anything I can do to help?  
  
~ Draco  
  
Draco put the note on his eagle owl and it swooped into the purple darkness. He yawned and fell into bed, sheer exhaustion taking over him. 


	10. Uhoh

Notes/ Shout outs ~  
  
Angelina LeFleur ~ Thanx!!  
  
The Discruntled Green Bunny ~ (cool name!) I aim to be mysterious and throw great curveballs…hehehe  
  
Baz ~ yup ;)  
  
MagicalMoonPrincess ~ who knows?? ;)  
  
A huge black shaggy dog silently padded across the lawn of Hogwarts. He sniffed the air. All seemed clear. He proceeded when all of a sudden a huge beast came out of the darkness. It was six feet tall and looked like a weird crocodile. He jumped out of its way. It was surprisingly agile for its size and tuned quickly. He caught the dog with one paw and was about to sink its enormous teeth into the tender flesh in this neck when a midnight black wolf leapt out of the darkness. It hit the monster head on and sent the three animal sprawling. The two smaller creatures dashed away as fast as possible, but not fast enough. The creature was on its feet in a split second. It tore after the retreating animals. They dove into a large tree. The branches flailed wildly by themselves and the beast let out a howl of pain, stepping back. The dog and wolf crouched there for a good half an hour until the bear got tired and walked off. They timidly crept out from the protective branches then made a mad dash for a small door. It opened effortlessly. They dove in and lay panting on the stone floor. But what was lying there in such exhaustion was not a wolf and dog anymore, it was two men. One was tall, with black hair, disheveled from the torturous romp. The other had a five o'clock shadow that seemed permanent. He looked weary to the bone but stood up purposefully.  
  
"Come on Padfoot, old friend, they need us" The black haired man nodded and grunted. He pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"To Harry and Hermione first then to Dumbledore, Moony" The shorter man nodded and they walked into the pitch darkness of the castle. They needed no light and spoke very little during this journey. They knew by instinct where to go. Soon they emerged into the darkened corridor. Now there were the two animals padding across the halls, sniffing their way. They made their way to the Gryffindor dormitory. Crawling on their bellies, thy gently tugged on the bedcovers of two of the sleeping figures. Ron nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a wolf chewing on what looked to him like his hand.  
  
"Shhh!" Harry breathed. Soon his godfather was there and Harry threw his arms around him like a six year old.  
  
"Sirius!" He whispered joyfully.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Lupin whispered cautiously.  
  
"Hospital wing" Ron whispered back. Soon the foursome was making their way again through the darkened hallways. They came upon a bright light and someone yelled "A HA!" triumphantly. Her face fell as she saw who it was. Professor McGonagall looked miffed to find Harry and Ron out of bed. Her expression changed to one of shock when she saw Sirius and Remus. It vanished quickly and she looked in control again.  
  
"Right. You want to see Dumbledore, I presume?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but we'd like to see Hermione first," Sirius said, "if that's okay." He added when he saw the look McGonagall gave him.  
  
"Oh all right. I'll go get the Headmaster and we'll meet you at the Hospital Wing"  
  
"Right" Remus said and was off again. They were there in no time and Hermione was surprised (to say the least) when she saw her visitors. She looked around.  
  
"Where's Draco?" It was a simple question that raised the men's eyebrows.  
  
"As in Malfoy?" Sirius asked. Hermione nodded, "Why would you want him here?" he asked a second question.  
  
"He's the one that found me" she said frankly, "and has been nothing but supportive since"  
  
"If it's all the same, I'd like to keep the devil spawn ignorant about my whereabouts." He said a little too harshly. Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes. She wiped them away impatiently.  
  
"He found me and helped Harry and Ron beat up Marcus Flint. I understand why you wouldn't want him to know you're here, but please don't be a jerk" These words surprised even her. Sirius was a good man and she shouldn't be rude, but she couldn't help herself. The words had just popped out.  
  
"Fair enough" he agreed  
  
"Tell us what you know" Remus said gently, "and about the attack. I know you don't want to have to relive it again, but it's important. You know that I wouldn't ask you to unless it was." Hermione knew he spoke the truth. She swallowed and recounted the worst memory in her life. Sirius and Remus got boiling mad, and Hermione was surprised to see Professor Lupin so worked up. Normally he was a very even and mellow man, but he radiated anger. Ron and Harry explained about the rest.  
  
"And Professor Dumbledore said that Viktor Krum was really a pygmy" Ron finished. Sirius let out a string of curses that made everyone turn to look at him, slightly shocked.  
  
"The only was to make more pygmies is to mate with a human, muggle or magical. You can transform at will from one species to the other once you have been infected." Sirius explained.  
  
"So you mean if I'm pregnant I'm going to have a pygmy?" she asked.  
  
"No," Remus said gently, "You'll turn into one." 


	11. Nightime Funmaybe

Notes/ Shout Outs ~  
  
Anita Blake ~ Lupin's "morphability" will be explained in this chapter (  
  
Rina ~ I (honestly) don't know ;)  
  
Fran ~ I'll try (  
  
J-Kid ~ I know, but I'm not going into the whole "Mummy" thing. It's just that I needed something to explain *why* Hermione was raped…more originality to come ;) BTW, I have nothing against short people (I'm only 5'2"). Hermione will not just be able to shrink herself to 2 and a half feet tall, but she'll become evil as well. (I've written so many alternative chaps that I have no clue what I've posted ( )  
  
  
  
Hermione sat up and didn't sleep. She, for the first time in her life, was scared to death. Even though she had read almost every book in the library, she never read anything about pygmies. She assumed they were in the restricted section. She knew she was going to go absolutely nuts sitting around here. She grabbed her wand and left the comfort of the hospital wing. She got Draco up, who had only gotten 3 hours of sleep. Despite how tired he was he got up and threw his robe on. She then got up Harry and Ron and the four of them, under the invisibility cloak, went to the library. They pulled the enormous books off the shelves, looking through the worst of the worst. Ron found a likely book and hauled it to the floor. It was a big, leather-bound, handwritten book. There was no index, but the whole book was alphabetized. Inside it were Fairies, Vampires, Werewolves, and all sorts of creatures that he'd never heard of before. He found what he was looking for. He motioned for Hermione to come over and look at it. Hermione bent over the book.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Common Name: Pygmy  
  
Kingdom: Animalia  
  
Phylum: Magus  
  
Class: Dwarflilius  
  
Order: Morphilius  
  
Family: Promagus, Antimagus (semi-changeable)  
  
Genus: shapeius mobilus  
  
Species: Commonea, Terrea,Airea, Fireilius, Aquaiea (permanent)  
  
Location: Primarily Egypt, but colonies exist on every continent  
  
Body Structure: Humanoid, most body structures same  
  
Feeding: Omnivorous  
  
Reproduction: Human females are impregnated by a male of the species. The now hybrid (human and pygmy) females (as well as the males) can shape shift from human to pygmy. To reproduce, the females only give birth to hybrid males.  
  
Types: There are four species of pygmy. They are magical creatures that may control either earth (terrea) air (airea) fire (fireilius) or water (aquaiea). There is one type that is a common magical type, like wizards. This is the most common pygmy and the only type that can be stopped. Its magic can be bound to it and it can then not do harm to others. However, the other four types are unstoppable. Their magic comes from the elements themselves and there is no way to bind an element to that degree. The choice to be bad or good is up to the creature itself. However, that choice can be taken away if the person is changed and then, while the transformation is taking place (which can last anywhere from a few hours to a few years) puts a powerful magical spell on them (usually an amulet, though a spell can work as well). This can be broken up to the last few seconds of transformation, provided the amulet/spell can be broken. However, once the transformation is over, the type (Promagus, good or Antimagus, evil) is permanent unless the transformation is not influenced. Then it is up to the creature. Not much more information is known due to the fact that pygmies primarily fear being discovered due to social climates.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After reading this Hermione was not so scared. So she didn't have to be Voldemort's minion if she didn't want to be. This gave her some small degree of comfort. She just needed to keep out of this way and make sure there were no amulets around. Simple enough. The quartet left. They were soon back in bed and sleeping soundly. 


	12. The Unraveling

Notes/ Shoutouts/ Prizes! (coming soon!) ~  
  
Chasing Maybe ~ Thanx a lot  
  
Citree ~ Did you ever doubt my love of torture?? ;p  
  
Arial ~ I dunno, there may be a little Hermione/Draco/Harry/Ron love quadrangle. I just don't know, but I'll see what happens  
  
Vicki ~ I'm glad. Draco's so hot that it sux that he's bad :(  
  
Shadow Maiden ~ I know, a little suspicious dontcha think??  
  
Scholchomp1 ~ Maybe he's a mole…you never can tell.  
  
(I know, really cryptic and corny, but I want to keep my secrets, well… secret) ;)  
  
Also, I'm going to award special (not REAL) prizes to the people who review the most…so his that button!  
  
Fran ~ I'm glad you like it :)  
  
Alexa ~ Hermione is not ugly! (well, maybe, but that's not the point) Being a pygmy might not be a bad thing…or it could be the worst curse ever (who knows??) (well, I do, but you don't (yet)) thanx for the review :)  
  
The week went by with everyone getting more and more agitated. Hermione was always in someone's company, mostly Draco's. They found that spending time together was not just to escape boredom and to protect Hermione, but fun as well. They played a lot of muggle board games, like Monopoly and Sorry!. Madame Pomfrey had a non magical daughter that had grow out of these games, so Draco, Hermione, and sometimes Rom and Harry, played and laughed at each others stupidity. They were playing Monopoly and Hermione had put three hotels on Boardwalk. Draco, unfortunately, landed on it.  
  
"Let's see, that's Boardwalk with three hotels…it comes to $1,255. Pay up!" she grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Bloody hell" he cursed and threw down his money. He stormed out without a backwards glance. Hermione, Ron, and Harry shared an uneasy glance. They decided to let him cool off.  
  
Draco stormed up to his room and tried not to look at the letter. It had the Malfoy Crest on it- broken- and Draco eyed it evilly. He knew his father knew he had received it. All his father's letters were magical, and he'd know that his son had opened it. Draco thought more than once about trying to burn it.  
  
"Christ!" he spat at his letter, "Why is my father such and arrogant, evil,…" more words failed him. He had already called his father every mean thing he could think of, but the letter still sat there, taunting him, toying with him. It was driving him insane. If he didn't carry out his father's wishes soon, Luscious Malfoy would come and do it himself. Then he would make sure his son never disobeyed him again. His father loved corporal punishment, and spared his son no expense. He knew the letter by heart; he had read it so many times. He began reciting the letter in a cold, harsh voice. Like his father's.  
  
"Dear Draco. I'm glad you've taken an interest in my work. By now that little simpering mudblood has started transforming and the amulet will need to be planted. There is a small stone enclosed, ready to be placed somewhere in her living quarters. Then it must stay there until her eyes turn red. If her eyed don't start to turn pink after a week, move the amulet to another location. If her eyes start to turn amber, bring her to me. I put this task to you, my son, in hopes that one day you will be the heir to the dark lord. Luscious Malfoy" in a sudden fit of anger he threw the parchment into the blazing fire. It sizzled and popped and made the fire green. The more he thought of what his father was asking him to do, the more he hated himself. In another fit of anger, he slammed his fist into what he thought was the wall, but turned out to be a window instead. The glass imbedded itself into his ivory skin and pain seared through his whole arm. He didn't scream or cry; he just calmly picked the worst glass out and went up to the infirmary. Hermione was sitting alone (the boys had left already), writing in a red leather-bound journal. She gasped when she saw Draco's arm. Madame Pomfrey fixed in no time, and all that was left were a few light scars.  
  
"I can't get rid of scars, I'm sorry. They'll be there forever, I'm afraid" she apologized. By now his anger had subsided quite a bit and he saw the genuine kindness in the woman's face.  
  
"It's okay. It'll remind me never to stick my hand through glass again." He joked. Hermione smiled at him, and he smiled back. Stupid Idiot! his brain screamed at him. Don't get too close, or its your neck his rational mind told him, but he followed Hermione and sat on the bed next to her. She picked up his hand and ran her fingers lightly over the scars.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked, gingerly examining the biggest scars.  
  
"Not really, just a slight sting. But it hurt like hell when I rammed my hand into the glass"  
  
"Why did you?" she asked carefully, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.  
  
"Nothing, just my dad. Grades and stuff like that."  
  
"If you need some more study time, I'd be happy to tutor you," she said. NO! Warning, Warning. Danger Will Robinson! his brain screamed. Heb thought for a second. A beautiful girl wants to spend time with you and genuinely cares about you (maybe). Are you a prat?? SAY YES  
  
"Okay. I have to warn you though, it's in arithmancy" he made a face. She laughed. He enjoyed the sound of her laugh, and he wanted to hear more of it. He jumped on top of her and started tickling her mercilessly. She shrieked and tried to get out of his grasp, but he used his strength and weight to keep her in place.  
  
"Stop!" she giggled, trying to wiggle away, "please!" she laughed again. He did stop, eventually. She playfully hit him on the arm.  
  
"That was a really low blow, Draco" she grinned. He looked at the big grandfather clock at the other end of the infirmary. It was striking 9:00 and he still had homework to do.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow with my arithmancy homework, if that's okay" she nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't mind in the least." Then he did something he had never done before. He took her hand and got down on one knee.  
  
"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest. Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave and my dear hap to tell." He bowed his head to kiss her hand.  
  
"That was beautiful. I didn't know you knew Shakespeare"  
  
"There's a lot you don't know" he smiled "but I'll tell you if you want to know," he promised. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then left the infirmary in much better spirits that he had entered in 


	13. Sweet Dreams

As soon as Draco was out the door, Hermione let out a squeal. She fell back on her pillows and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe the way she was acting but couldn't help it. He liked her. That fact was too much for Hermione to take in. Nobody but Harry and Ron had ever liked her, and she had never been on a date or dated anyone. She was totally confused as to how to act, but she didn't let that bother her. She was floating on a cloud of happiness.  
  
Draco got to his dorm and flopped down onto the bed. He knew he had an idiotic grin on his face but didn't bother to wipe it off when Crabbe and Goyle walked into the room.  
  
"What're you grinnin' about" Crabbe asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" he smiled.  
  
"You okay?" Goyle asked, looking suspicious.  
  
"Absolutely fine. I'll be in the library" he practically sang, grabbed his bag, and went to the library. He studied for an hour before the librarian shooed him out. He swung by the infirmary and saw Hermione sleeping, looking like an angel. He grinned to himself and went back upstairs to his dorm.  
  
That night he dreamed of a beautiful unicorn. It was golden, almost translucent. It walked right up to him and nuzzled his shoulder. This puzzled him, for usually unicorns stayed well away from humans. This unicorn sat halfway down and bent its neck down. He took this as invitation to get on. He swung his leg over and was slightly surprised when the unicorn didn't buck. He climbed all the way on. The unicorn took off on a swift trot through the forest. The forest was beautiful and green, with sun shimmering in patches on the ground. He stroked the unicorn's golden mane and murmured soothing things to it. It whinnied softly to him and he took comfort in its beauty and strength. He knew that with this unicorn by his side, he could take on the world.  
  
Draco woke up, having slept better than he had in a very long time. He had actually slept until 6:30, which was about an hour and a half too late for him. He took a hot shower, humming to himself. He dressed quickly and ate more at breakfast than he normally did, a whole omelet and bacon and sausage. He downed it with a glass of orange juice and made his way to class. The day went by quickly, and he was happy when the Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector (a/n: is that the arithmancy teacher?? I dunno, so bear with me), gave a little more homework than usual. The got to the hospital wing and was surprised to see Hermione crying. He dropped his bag and sat down beside her. He pulled her close to him and hugged her. She moved her hands to around his neck.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"It's..It's…" she hiccupped, "It's starting….I'm changing" she tried to control her sobs, but failed.  
  
"It's okay. You'll get thought this. I'm here. I won't leave, I promise," he whispered into her hair. She rested her head under his collarbone and closed her eyes. Soon she was sleeping soundly, exhausted from the emotional stress she was under. He rocked her gently. The shocking realization that he really did care about her hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't prepared for it. His breath caught in his chest and his world came crashing down on him. He looked at her angelic face. She trusted him completely, without a doubt. He trusted her, as well. He knew that he would have to face his father, something he had only done once before. The thought chilled him to the bone. Then he felt Hermione's warmth. He hugged her tighter and, still asleep, she readjusted herself in his arms so that her grip on him was better. He sighed. Will we survive this? 


	14. What dreams may come

Okay, I know this is a short chap, but its sweet (literally and figuratively. I'm multitalented, who knew?? ;) )  
  
Hermione woke up, eyes swollen slightly from crying. She looked at her hands. They were half an inch shorter than they should have been. She sighed a heave sigh that should have come from a person more that twice her age. She felt something behind her. She whipped around. Draco was there, asleep. She smiled at the thought of how he had been there for her. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He stirred but did not wake, a small smile playing across his handsome face. Hermione got up and washed her face, then came back and lied down on the cot. She snuggled closer to his warmth. He put his arm around her and she smelled him. He smelled like…Hermione didn't' know what, but it was sweet, with a hint of vanilla. She slept soundly while Draco dreamed.  
  
Draco was on the unicorn again, in the same beautiful forest as before. The light slanted in low and he could make out a beautiful sunset over a hill. The light faded and died away. The unicorn bucked and took off at a gallop. He clung to its neck and crouched low. They were going on a mad dash though the pitch-blackness. There was no moon to guide them, although the unicorn knew where to go. He started to hear something strange. He glanced behind him and there was a huge black stallion. Puffs of white air were issuing from its nostrils, making it look like it could breather fire. Draco's eyes traveled up to the rider a top of it. It was a huge night with a visor. It unsheathed a sword and tried to hit him. Draco ducked. He urged the unicorn faster and faster. They quickly gained distance on the stallion, but the sound of its hooves cold always be heard.  
  
Draco awoke with a start. He didn't immediately know where he was, but his eyes readjusted. He felt something comforting next to him. Hermione was there, her eyes closed in an untroubled sleep. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She shifted. He kissed her on the forehead and she snuggled closer to him. The annoying thought of what would happen in Madame Pomfrey saw them crossed his mind briefly, but he dismissed it. Did it really matter? He pondered this for a second, but rested his head against the soft pillows and closed his eyes again and slipped off into a blessed peaceful sleep. 


	15. Draco Hermione Harry spells TROUBLE

Notes/Shoutouts/Prizes (hehehe) ~  
  
::bows:: Thank you, Thank you! (always wanted to do that) I'd like to thank the Oscar Nomination committee for naming my little FF best picture ::cries:: you like me, you really like me! Wow, 54 replies. I'd like to thank  
  
hPmAnIaC ~ Gee ::tear:: thank you :)  
  
MPAA ~ Yup  
  
Vici ~ Thanx! I will  
  
Kase ~ Me neither ;)  
  
Mabel ~ With the prizes thing I meant *different* posts, not all of the same one :) But you do get the first prize for your efforts ::drumroll:: a brand New BARBIE DOLL!! ::clapping:: Congraulations!  
  
Katherine ~ Thanx a lot! :)  
  
KatyWood ~ Gracias, grill :)  
  
Okay, I know I was a bit slow with these last chapters, but I had writer's block and had NO CLUE what to write next. Now I'd like to present Hermione and Draco with best on screen kiss!! ::claps::  
  
The gray predawn light brightened to full fledged sunshine. Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He felt gross. He had slept in his clothes and hadn't taken a shower. He moved to get up when he felt Hermione stir behind him. He turned around and put a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her lips curl into a smile beneath his own. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her. He smiled a warm smile that made Hermione's heart melt. He got up, obviously to leave.  
  
"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It is the nightengale and not the lark that pierced the fateful hollow of thine ear" she sat up and smiled at him. His heart jumped when he saw her smile.  
  
"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death. I am comtent, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon gray is not the morning's eye, 'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow." He came over to the bed and sat back down. He leaned over to her and whispered  
  
"It is my soul that calls upon my name. How silver-sweet lovers' tongues by night, like softest music attending to the ears." She tenativley leaned closer to him. He bridged the distance between them and touced his lips gently to hers. His lips were soft and sweet against hers. She moved her hand to behind his neck. He put his arm around her waist and rested his hand in the small of her back. The kiss was innocent and pure.  
  
Harry wanted to check on Hermione and give her a message. He opened the door, only to find Hermione in Draco's arms. They were kissing. It made his blood boil. He wasn't good enough for her, but Malfoy was. He was better then Malfoy and he'd prove it to Hermione. He cleared his throat. Hermione jumped and lookd guiltly at Harry. Her expression changed to one of relief when she sw who was standing in the door.  
  
"Harry! Its you. I thought it was a teacher."  
  
"Nearly was," Harry commented, "I offered to give you a message from Dumbbledore. He would have com here himself if I hadn't."  
  
All kinds of warning bells went off in Draco's head. Harrys' stance and posture, natural seeming to Hermione, worried Draco. He hadn't suspected that Harry had a thing for Hermione, but it was painfully obvious right now. Harry's jaw was slightly clenched, and his arms were crossed over his chest.  
  
"Thanks Harry" Hermione said, nunplussed, "What's the message?"  
  
"He needs to see you as soon as possible" Harry leaned against the doorframe. Malfoy wasn't the only one who had gotten taller and broader over the summer. Harry, a good inch taller that Draco, had square shoulders and was big enough in frame to block the whole doorway. Draco sized all of this up in a few seconds. He really had no cue who would win in a fight between them, and hd no desire to find out.  
  
"Okay. I'll change then go right up." She said and got up off the bed. Neither f the boys made a move to leave.  
  
"I need to change, so go away." She said pointedly. The boys got the picture and left. Once outside Harry closed the door. Draco made a move to leave. Harry grabbed his arm.  
  
"You hurt her at all and I *will* kill you. Got that?". Harry's green eyes bored into Draco's gray ones. Draco had been expecting something, but not that. A flogging of somkind, or Harry giving him the 'stay away from my girl' talk would have been less surprising. But Harry truly cared about Hermione and would do nothing to hurt her, including hurting the person she loved. Draco understood perfectly.  
  
"You have my word that I won't ever hurt her." He promised, and meant it. Harry might never know, but he just might have saved Hermione's life.  
  
I know, I know. But since this fic *is* also romance, I need to put *some* in. Sorry about its shortness, longer chaps to come, promise! 


	16. Aerial Acrobatics

63!! Wow. I never thought my fic would get so many great reviews. Thanx all!  
  
Notes/Shoutouts/Prizes ~  
  
So many great reviews…everyone gets a six flags season's pass!!  
  
Necy ~ I'll try :)  
  
Draco's bebe ~ (I take it you like Draco. Just a wild guess ;) ) Thanks for the great review (wow…the best…thanx so much!!) :)  
  
Damsil-n-Distress ~ I honestly dunno what's gonna happen…but I'll let you know as soon as I post the next chapter ;) I completely understand about the exams and stuff…its okay. :)  
  
Candy_Girl75833 ~ Thanks…I know, I have no beta reader and no patience to do more than spell check. Sorry :)  
  
Moon Revenge ~ with reviews like that, I have to ;)  
  
Kase ~ hehehe…I LUV sugar. I'll try to write faster, promise!! (you might go bald) ;)  
  
Vici ~ I will  
  
Katie ~ I won't, promise!!  
  
SamIAm ~ (cool name!) Thanx!  
  
  
  
Hermione made her way to the headmaster's office. She was a little apprehensive about the meeting, thinking maybe he had some bad news. She said the password and stepped onto the moving stairwell. As she spiraled up a thousand horrible thoughts spun around in her mind. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before knocking on the door. She rapped the large oak slab with her knuckles.  
  
"Come in" came Dumbledore's jovial voice. She took this as a good sign.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir," she asked after coming in the door. She saw Lupin and Sirius sitting in two armchairs opposite Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I did. Mr. Malfoy said that he wanted a tutor for Arithmancy, and I said that you would be equal to the task. Would you like to?"  
  
"Yes, I would, Professor" she said, thoroughly relieved. She left a minute later, and leaned on the big door to catch her breath. She was beyond words. She rested her head against the big door. She caught wisps of conversation.  
  
"So you can now change at will instead of only on the full moon?" she heard the Headmasters voice.  
  
"Yes. It makes having to be a werewolf much more bearable. I do have the urge to change at the full moon, but it's my choice weather I do or not." She smiled. Lupin was practically free from the curse that had haunted him almost all his life.  
  
"So, how did this happen?" came Dumbledore's curious voice again. The former professor answered him.  
  
"It's a very hush hush program started by the Department of Mysteries. They wanted to see if they could cure the disease. They haven't yet, and, truth be told, if they did I don't know if I would want to. Changing into a wolf will come in handy in the near future, I daresay." he said gravely. Hermione realized she was eavesdropping and left the little corridor. Once back outside she practically skipped back to the infirmary. Once there she looked out the windows. She saw the Quidditch pitch. Ron, Harry, and Draco were playing with the snitch, catching it then releasing it again. Harry did a spectacular dive and a roll. He gave a wave to Hermione. She waved back. She saw the small figures of Ron and Draco beckoning her. She nodded and left the sanctuary of the Hospital Wing for the beautiful outdoors. It was nearly October and she knew that there would be few more of these precious days ahead. She got out onto the grass and all of a sudden all of her anxiety just melted away. She felt great. Ron handed Hermione his broom, a Nimbus 2000. He had worked all summer and used all of his earnings to buy it, and Hermione knew it was a lot for him to let her ride it. She smiled at him and hopped on. She pushed off the ground and the broom did the rest. Soon she was in the air, the wind slightly stinging her face. Her hair came out of its ponytail and was now flying free. She let out a whop. Ron, now on the ground, released the snitch. Hermione followed it precisely. Soon she had jetted ahead of the other two and took a sharp turn left. They were now sixty feet in the air. The snitch was now 10 feet below Hermione, directly. She shoved the broom violently downward and pressed her boys to it. She was in an all out dive now. It was a classic Wronsky Feint. 50 feet, 40, 30. She was inched away from the golden ball. She stretched out her hand. Almost. She gave a burst of speed. 20, 10, 6 feet. She heard Ron's yell, but kept going. She lashed out one more time and captured the small ball. Inches from the ground the skimmed the green grass. The thrill of the chase and victory overcame her and she shot back up. The brooms precision craftsmanship came out now and she hardly noticed how fast she was going. She did a triple loop and threw her arms out. She strengthened her grip on the broom with her legs and flew on a three sixty with no hands. The three boys stared at her dumbfounded. She laughed at the look on their faces. She dropped lightly to the ground and handed Ron the broom. She held up the small golden trophy and gave the boys, all of who were on the ground now, and catlike grin.  
  
"Why so shocked?" she purred.  
  
"That was amazing" Harry began  
  
"The Chudley Cannons couldn't do better," Ron stammered  
  
"Or whole English Quidditch Team" Draco added.  
  
"Maybe I should be on the Quidditch team." She said. She started walking away from he boys. They all noticed the way she was moving. Sensual, sexy, beautiful. This made warning bells ring in Harry's ears. He couldn't breathe. He put his head between his knees. Ron looked over at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Air." He gasped  
  
"Are you choking" came Ron's question.  
  
"No you dolt," Harry surfaced, "she's an Air Pygmy. She already begun to change, now it's obvious. Krum was an air pygmy is my guess, and now Hermione is, too. Pretty soon she won't need a broom to fly." This was met with a semi-shocked silence.  
  
"We need to tell Dumbledore, now" Ron said. The three boys went and found the headmaster.  
  
"What is it, boys?" he asked, noticing their grave faces.  
  
"Hermione, sir" Harry said, "She's begun to change. She did things only a magical creature can do. She hasn't spent more than an hour on a broom and she did a *perfect* Wronsky Feint, missing the ground effortlessly by a few inches. Then she did some aerial acrobatics that only the best of the best can do."  
  
"I see. Don't talk to her about it. Look unimpressed and like you're not noticing the changes. I'm going to see what can be done." With that Dumbledore turned on his heel and marched to his office, deep in thought. 


	17. A Glimpse of Draco's Past

I am *so* sorry that I haven't written in ages!! With exams and trying to find a job and all that good stuff, I had NO time to relax. But you guys gave me 77 beautiful reviews, so I'm going to make this the best chapter ever!!  
  
Draco walked down the corridor, deep in thought. It had been a week since Hermione had shown her skill on Ron's Nimbus 2000 and things weren't getting any better. She could now float in the air, which, needless to say, was disturbing in and of its self. She had gotten more and more beautiful, as well, so Draco stayed away. She wasn't herself now. Harry was almost at his wits end, but only Ron knew this. Sirius and Remus were always leaving and coming back at odd hours of the night and day, never telling anyone but Dumbledore where they were going. It was slightly disconcerting seeing a huge black wolf and a big bear like dog walking around Hogwarts at night. Draco had ripped apart the library, reading every book pertaining to pygmies. He usually did this at night, when everyone was asleep, but he had Dumbledore's permission to do so. He had found out a lot, like the fact that magical creatures could be crossed. Right now he was on his way to Hagrid's to discuss this fact. He rapped his knuckles on the door and heard a "Comin'" from inside. He heard Fang giver three loud barks and winced at the sound. The door swung open and Fang leapt out. Draco barely had time to put his hands up before he was on his back, drool dripping onto his face. He gave a half-hearted effort to push the dog off, but it was easily a hundred pounds more than he could bench press. Soon the dog was off him, Hagrid chastising the huge animal. The dog just licked Hagrid's hand and went inside. Draco found himself on his feet and being thumped hard on his back. This knocked all the air out of him.  
  
"What didja want ter see me 'bout, Draco?" he asked happily.  
  
"I wanted to see if you knew anything about the cross breeding of magical creatures" he coughed.  
  
"I know summat, but why do you want to know" he asked, slightly suspicious.  
  
"I tell you inside" Draco replied. Hagrid nodded and the pair went inside to the nice warm hut, with warmed apple cider.  
  
"Hermione isn't acting like a normal pygmy" he cringed at the statement, "she's acting, well, like a veela". Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Although its illegal to dross breed magical animals, if an animnla cross breeds itself, well, you can get all kinds of mixtures. Krum probably was a veela on one side and an air pygmy on the other."  
  
"But he's god awful ugly!" Draco said, making a face.  
  
"He probably had more of a paternal influence, then" Hagrid laughed at Draco's face.  
  
"Will Hermione get ugly?" Draco said seriously  
  
"I dunno. Could, but I don't think so. Looks to me like she's going to be a nice half and half." He said cheerfully.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" he asked, almost incredulously  
  
"If we can keep Hermione good, then she would be a powerful weapon against you-.Voldemort" Hagrid cringed. He didn't like saying the name, but Dumbledore was right. Being scared of a name didn't make much sense. Draco frowned at this. Using Hermione as a tool just didn't sit right with him.  
  
"But is there anyway to give Hermione the powers without the personality traits?" he asked  
  
"No. Hermione, because she's' not really a veela, can turn it on and off at will. If she wants to be normal, she will. As to the pygmy side of her, who knows? She might have very little influence, she might have a lot. Only time will tell."  
  
Draco ate treacle fudge as this was settling in his brain, and soon regretted eating the treat. His mouth was glued shut by the fudge. He tried to tell Hagrid, but (obviously) his jaws were clamped shut. He waved his arms and Hagrid looked him a little funny. Draco poured himself a cup of tea and tried to get it past his teeth to soften it. It worked and within five minutes he was massaging his jaw.  
  
"Great fudge, Hagrid" he said  
  
"Glad you like it." Hagrid responded jovially. Draco rolled his eyes to himself and sighed.  
  
"I've got to run. Thanks for the fudge, tea, and advice. I'll see you later." Draco got up and left the snug hut to the October wind. He tramped across the grounds and wished for the warmth of the castle. He put his hand in his pocket and it bumped into something. He stopped and pulled out the stone. Bloody hell! he cursed to himself. He had to go find Dumbledore and tell him about his father's plans. They had to be enacted soon, so they had little time to prepare. Draco got to Dumbledore's office in a record amount of time. He was panting slightly as he stood on the escalator to the office. He knocked and wiithin minutes had told ther headmaster everything he knew. Dumbledore put his hands on his temples and sighed.  
  
"You, Harry, Ron, George and Fred, and Ginny will take turns keeping watch over Hermione, in pairs. You will attend class during the day, and Hermione is not to walk the halls unaccompanied. You will all be moved to a secret location that has been checked for spell, amulets, and other enchantments. This is the only way to keep her safe, I'm afraid"  
  
"All right. I'll go tell the others. When will we be moved?"  
  
"I'll tell them, and you will be moved after dinner."  
  
"All right." With that Draco left. He was nervous about the prospect of his father beating him again. The memory came flooding back to him in all its horrific details.  
  
"Why did you disobey me when I said *specifically* to stay here!" Lucious Malfoy's cold voice sent chill down his son's spine. Draco was 10, trying not to cry at his father's accusatory tone. The small boy looked around the pet shop at all the rats scampering around. His father was accusing him of unlocking the cage.  
  
"I didn't- " he began in a shaking voice.  
  
"Do NOT lie to me, Draco!" his father's voice boomed, "So help me, if you do, I will beat you until you can't see straight".  
  
"But I never- " the child tried again to explain to his father that he hadn't left the spot his father had told him to stay in, that the rats had unlocked their own cage by using their tails. They were magical rats, and therefore very smart.  
  
"That's IT!" Lucious yelled. He grabbed the boy by the shirt back and practically dragged his son out of the store. There was a very tense car ride home from Diagon Alley and Draco was dreading the end of it. Soon the car pulled up to Malfoy Manor. Lucious hauled the boy out of the car and took him to the dungeon. He was better than his word and beat the small boy until the child confessed to the crime he did not commit.  
  
"Never lie to me again, boy." His father spat, and turned on his heal and walked out of the dungeon. Draco's mother came down and gasped when she saw her little boy.  
  
"Leave him." Came the command from Lucious. She gave a feeble protest, but when she saw how mad her husband was, she gave one last look to her son and left the dungeon. Lucious closed the door with a bang, leaving the broken child to fend for himself.   
  
Draco gasped at the memory, feeling every fiber of his body radiate with hatred. He felt suddenly dizzy, and he had to put his head between his knees. The hatred coursed through his body. He hated the way he felt then, because its what his father felt every minute of every day. The hatred had sprung from the hurt he felt at his father's harshness, and the love his father would always deny him. He pushed all of it aside and thought of Hermione. He smiled at the thought and made his way down to the hospital wing. She sat near the window, curled in a chair. She was engrossed in a novel, so she didn't hear Draco come in. He walked stealthily to the chair and crouched behind it. Then he popped up with a "boo". This scared Hermione so much that she toppled out of the chair. She landed with a thud on the floor, looking around for the person who scared her. When she saw it was Draco her expression went from one of alertness to annoyance, then to laughter. Draco helped her up, apologizing between laughs. She gave him a mock dirty look and sat back down. The chair seemed big enough for the both of them, so Draco sat down beside her. It was somewhat tight, so Hermione moved herself so she was sitting on Draco's lap. She leaned her back into his chest and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could save her from all of the hurt in the world. What he didn't know is that Hermione was wishing that she could save Draco likewise. She sighed again, not sure how best to brooch the topic.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What were you thinking about when you nearly passed out?"  
  
"How did you.?" he began  
  
"I'll explain later. What happened?"  
  
"I was thinking about my father. When I was ten he." Draco began, telling Hermione the whole story, leaving nothing out. It helped him, it cleansed him of the hate he had held for six years. When he had finished, Hermione said nothing. The lone tear that slipped down her face spoke volumes to Draco. He pulled her close, not saying anything. She hugged him back, each of them needing the other. Suddenly a large windstorm started brewing outside. It turned into tornado and came within feet of the school. Draco was alarmed and puzzled at this until he looked at Hermione. She was shaking from head to foot. The tornado never touched anything, it just sat next to the infirmary window, hollering and blowing. Draco knew it posed no danger to anyone, but having a tornado out you window was disconcerting nonetheless. He hugged Hermione tighter, knowing that she was feeling the same spasm of hate he had felt.  
  
"I'm okay. Don't worry about me, my father can never hurt me again. I won't let him" he said, and meant it. His father no longer ruled him, as of that moment. The tornado started to die down.  
  
"But thanks for caring about me" he whispered, near to crying. The time his father beat him was the last time he ever cried, in front of anyone. A tear slipped down his cheek onto Hermione's lip. The tornado died down finally, until all there was left was a nice warm breeze. Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself.  
  
"You're right, Draco. He'll never hurt you again" This would normally have made Draco feel comforted, but somehow it had the opposite effect. Instead, he got suspicious of what she might try to do. 


	18. A Peter by any other name

~*~*~*~*~ Review Counter- 82~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes/Shoutouts/etc.~  
  
OMG! When I wrote the chapter, it was broken up nicely and all that, but when I uploaded it it came out as one big blob! Sorry 'bout that, guys. I'm going to make sure that it's broken up this time. I reloaded the last chap, so read it again if it was confusing the first time  
  
Rori~ I agree. I'm trying to keep it realistic and show that Hermione has a lot of inner strength to overcome such a terrible event. I know my characters are a little ooc, but I've tried to fit my stuff into the story. As for Hermione's father: Hermione's father was a dentist in the army, from the time he was 19 until he was 35, reaching the rank of drill sergeant. He was given an honorable discharge at the conclusion of his fourth term of service. He then joined "Laymer, Heaton, and Gill" as a partner. At the age of 45 he left L,H&G to run his own practice. He met his wife at the age of 23 and married her at the age of 28 (she was 26 at the time of their marriage). They partnered to create their practice, which is called " Granger2 " Hope that explains it :)  
  
Anya~ Sorry, I wish I could help :*(  
  
Gryffindorgal~ Thanx!! I'll try, promise :)  
  
Marron04~ I'll writer as fast as my little fingers can type :)  
  
MarnisTwin~ I emailed it to u. :)  
  
Now, onto the fic~  
  
That afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gred, Forge, Ginny, and Draco were all led to a secret room. The way there was creepy, to say the least. They took the passageways inside the walls, the ones that the house elves use to get around. Fred and George were ecstatic and desperatley trying to remember which way they were going. When they finalyy got to the room, they were pleasantly surprised to find all of their belongings. The room was huge, but not as big as the house rooms.  
  
"Where are we, professor?" Ginny asked  
  
"My old chambers. The only people who know that they are here are you, me, and Professors McGonagall and Snape, and the house elves. The girls' chambers are to the left, the boys' to the right. You will find a bathroom with shower in each. If you'll follow me" The teenagers did as they were told, "This is the main room. As you see there is a dining table, for eating and doing homework, and some quite comfortable chairs. Your homewrok will be brought every night by the house elves. You will give it to them when it needs to be turned in. They will make sure the appropriate teacher gets it. Goodnight."  
  
With that Professor Dumbledore left. The seven teens looked at each other for a second, not knowing exactly what to do. But leave it to the bludger twins to break the ice.  
  
"Harry, wouldja get out the Mauraders map? Maybe there's a way to add the secret passageways to it!" George said excitedly. Harry obliged and soon the twins were prodding it with their wands. Harry stood silent for a second.  
  
"Hold on a minute." Harry said as he pulled out an ink and quill. He put the paper on the table and sat on one of the winged back chairs. Everyone crowded around as Harry began to write.  
  
Calling all Mauraders!  
  
You rang? What's up? I was taking a shower, if you don't mind! Is that you, Harry?   
  
Yes, it's me. I was just wondering, do you know anything about the secret passageways that the house elves use? There was a pause  
  
Yes  
  
Well, is there any way to see them on this map? Harry wrote excitedly  
  
No. If you're somewhere where you need to use the passageways to get there, you're in danger  
  
You mean you didn't put them on here?   
  
Exactly. If that map got into the wrong hands, they'd be able to go anywhere in Hogwarts without anybody knowing. Harry just had a terrible thought  
  
Is there anyway to find out these passageways exist by accident?   
  
No. The only way to find them is if you're looking for them.   
  
Would Tom Riddle know where they are? Ginny cringed at the question  
  
Maybe. He was always resourceful, but the only way to find out about them is to ask one of the teachers or the head master. Why do you ask?   
  
That's who were hiding from  
  
I wouldn't worry too much, Harry. You're safe. Hearing his father say this was strangely comforting to Harry. Just then the wall opened up and in stepped Remus and Sirius.  
  
I've got to go. Thanks for the help!   
  
This is Padfoot, Prongs, Moody, and Wormtail signing off! Something about seeing the name Wormtail unsettled Harry. He had no clue why, but he didn't like it. 


	19. The Beginning of the End

Hermione had been desperately trying to control her pygmy tendencies. She didn't like shrinking, although being able to fly was kind of cool. She missed going to class, as she hadn't gone in over three months. November was almost at a close, and soon the castle would be blanketed in fluffy white snow. The octopus in the lake had already settled to the bottom for its long winter nap, and bubbles could be seen floating up from the depths.  
  
Draco was very ornery right now, and it was an increasing source of distraction for Hermione. She knew that something big was bothering him, but he just plain refused to talk about it. She usually shrugged it off and tickled him until he cried for mercy. Harry was cranky, too. Hermione had the sinking suspicion that he was jealous of Draco, but she let it slide. Their love triangle was trivial compare to a possible attack on the school.  
  
That night as they slept, a figure slid through the hallways, silent as the grave. It opened one of the secret panels that the house elves used and closed it noiselessly.  
  
Draco got up to get a drink of water, and had the niggling suspicion that he should go check on the girls. He grabbed his robe and thew it over his bare chest without tying it. Slipping his wand into the band of his flannel pants like a sword, he made his way silently through the huge chamber towards the girls' dormitories.  
  
The black figure slid open the panel that opened to the girls' chambers. He carefully took something out of his ebony robes and was about to slide it under the bed of one of the girls when the door creaked open. He tried to drop the object and hide, but the person at the door saw him. He relaxed when he saw who it was.  
  
Draco opened the door slowly, as not to wake anybody up. He saw someone hovering over Hermione. Anger as hot as molten metal surged through him and made him open the door farther. He extracted his wand and pointed it at the figure.  
  
"Stop or I swear I'll kill you" he said, his voice resounding through the room. The figure looked at him and stood up straight. It moved its hand towards its hood and removed it. The sight made Draco want to faint.  
  
It was Lucious Malfoy. 


	20. Mano a Mano

"I told you, boy, this would be done one way or the other. You'll pay for making me have to do this myself." Lucious snarled at his son. Draco entered the room.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, wake up!" Draco said. Ginny screamed when she saw Lucious and ran behind Draco. Hermione leveled her gaze at Lucious. Her lips curled into a smirk. She took the stone from Lucious and crushed it easily in her hand and blew the powder out the window. Lucious looked somewhat shocked.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy" she spat the name hatefully, "You want to see me evil? I'll show you how evil I can be when you come near me or my friends, and that includes Draco." She moved in front of Draco, effectively blocking him.  
  
"Mono a mano" she said the Latin phrase, "or are you too scared to go against a 16 year old girl" she sneered, "I'll even let you have your wand to make it fair" Lucious's face turned beet red.  
  
"Leave, Draco." She said in a deathly calm voice. In her mind, she gave Draco other orders.  
  
Get the others Hermione demanded in her mind NOW! Bring your wands. she yelled. Draco left the room, shutting the door behind him. Hermione smiled a catlike smile, like a child with a new toy. She gave herself up fully to the transformation. She had never wanted the curse before, but being able to defend herself at a time like this was a blessing. Her hair straightened and turned coal black, and her eyes turned silver. Her pajamas were replaced with black pants and a midnight blue tank top. A black leather belt snaked around her waist, and it had a sword attached to it. The power surge she got was amazing, like a AA battery being replaced with a car battery. She laughed, and it came out silky and beautiful. She used the air to life herself up so that she was looking down at Lucious. The door burst open and the boys piled in with their wands drawn.  
  
"I have my army, now where's yours?" she asked coolly, looking at Lucious with silted eyes. An unearthly voice answered, coming from outside the now opened window.  
  
"Right here, little girl. Come out if you have the courage to face the Dark Lord himself." Hermione laughed at this and lightning streaked the starry sky.  
  
"We are more than a match for you and your puny death eaters." She said and suddenly all the teenagers were airborne and out the window. They floated down to the quidditch pitch where Voldemort stood.  
  
"Name your weapon" he sneered. Hermione mouth turned into a coy smile. Firebolts appeared in everybody's hands. Harry, Ron, Draco, and the twin's faces broke into a quintuplet of grins.  
  
"Are you ready, Tom?" Harry asked, "Cause you'd better be." 


	21. The Devil's in the Details

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, and Hermione all mounted their brooms. They noticed someone coming down from the castle. It was actually a lot of someones, including Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall, among others. Dumbledore gave an approving smile at the sight, as if he'd known that this would happen the whole time. Snape looked ill, and McGonagall looked more severe than ever. Remus and Sirius looked delighted, as did Madame Hooch. Their jaws all dropped when they saw the team Voldemort had picked to play for him. On it was the whole Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, including Viktor Krum. Karkaroff (I have no clue if it's spelled that way. If its not, forgive me) stood on the sidelines, an evil smile playing across his lips. Dumbledore returned the smile and leveled his gaze at Voldemort.  
  
"What are the terms of the game?" he asked.  
  
"Whoever wins gets Hogwarts." Voldemort answered. Dumbledore looked from Voldemort to the teenagers. He didn't even falter.  
  
"Agreed. And if we win" he said, "You turn yourself in to the Ministry of Magic" Voldemort considered for a minute.  
  
"Agreed" he conceded to the terms of the game.  
  
"Would you do the honors, Madame Hooch?" Dumbledore asked. He flicked his wand and a case of quidditch balls appeared. Hermione looked around.  
  
"Wait a minute" she said. She snapped her fingers and all of the Hogwarts players were suddenly in quidditch gear. The shirts were red, yellow, green, and blue. The Hogwarts emblem was emblazoned on the front. The cloaks were black, as were the pants.  
  
"Nice" Ginny said, examining the shirt. Each person's name was on their back along with a number.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Voldemort asked, visibly annoyed with Hermione's showing off.  
  
Fred and George spun their gold plated bats in their hands. "Let's rock this joint!" They chorused. 


	22. The First Part of the Game

*Does the hundred review dance* Yea! I got over one hundred reviews for my story! Thank you ALL so MUCH!! *Cries* I love you all!  
  
Okay, now that that's over, onto the story.(dun, dun, duuun!)  
  
Fred and George were the beaters; Harry was the seeker; Ron, Draco, and Hermione were the chasers, and Ginny became the keeper. The seven teens huddled together to discuss some last minute details while they firmed up the formation.  
  
"Harry. Get that snitch as soon as possible! Bulgaria's good, and I don't know how long we'll last against them." Hermione said frankly.  
  
"You worry too much, Herm. Bulgaria lost in the Quidditch World Cup" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, but they got to the world cup" Ron pointed out, "not to be pessimistic or anything" Ginny looked scared. Hermione noticed the younger girl's fear and did the best to calm her down.  
  
"It'll be alright," Hermione said, squeezing Ginny's shoulder affectionately.  
  
"I'll be all alone out there against the Bulgarians" she muttered, not wanting to be comforted.  
  
"Do you want to play chaser?" Hermione asked. Draco rolled his eyes at this.  
  
"We need you with us, Herm." He said.  
  
"I know. That's why you're going to play keeper. The Bulgarians will be hard pressed to bully you" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Ron gagged while the twins chuckled and Harry fumed. Ginny just looked on enviously.  
  
"C'mon. The game's about to start." Hermione said. Everyone got up and marched back to the center of the field. Karkaroff and Dumbledore, the two coaches, stood on their respective sides. Madame Hooch released the balls. All 14 players mounted their brooms and launched off when the whistle blew. She threw the quaffle into the air and the game began.  
  
Ron was the first to get the ball. He sped over the heads of the other players and raced towards the goal. He was ten feet from scoring when the Bulgarian keeper reached him. He jumped in front of Ron and used the tail of his broom to spin Ron off course. The redhead went flying and dropped the ball. One of the Bulgarian chasers swooped down and picked it up. He launched himself towards the Hogwarts goals. Draco swooped down and flew into him, which forced him to bank at neck-breaking speeds to avoid a collision. Hermione laughed as she snagged the ball. A bludger came out of nowhere, and along with it Fred. He threw himself in front of Hermione and hit the bludger just in time. He winked at Hermione and chased the bludger again. Hermione continued her mad dash to the goal when another bludger came whistling towards her. She quickly reversed which side of the broom she was on and hung on by her legs, her raven hair flying. She reached the goal and threw the ball in and narrowly missed hitting the keeper, all while she was upside down. She gave the keeper a saucy smile as she righted herself. He just gave her a cold stare in return.  
  
The ball was put back in play and this time one of the Bulgarian chasers got it first. Hermione tried to head him off, but he dodger her easily. He made it to the goal and scored over Draco's head. Draco fixed him with a sour look and retrieved the ball. Bulgaria scored 10 more times in the next hour. The Hogwarts team was thoroughly discouraged, to say the least. Harry hadn't seen hide nor hair of the snitch and was beginning to wonder if it had flown away. They continued playing and Hogwarts scored twice more to Bulgaria's five more times. The score came to 150 to 30. Harry knew that if Bulgaria got 4 more goals they'd lose even if Harry got the snitch. Harry kept his eyes pealed for the little gold ball and stayed well above the action of the game. He noticed Viktor Krum was eyeing him, and following in a seemingly discreet way, but Harry knew better. He suddenly dove towards the ground, and Viktor followed. Harry did a Wronsky Feint and skimmed the ground easily, and he noticed Krum doing the same. Harry winked at Krum to let him know he was onto him. Harry noticed the snitch hovering at the end of Viktor's broom and Harry couldn't help but laugh. As not to draw Krum's attention to it, Harry inched loser and closer. When Harry got to be five feet away, she sped towards the Bulgarian. Krum noticed him and looked around, seeing the golden ball. He reached out an arm to get it just as Harry barreled into him. They tumbled the ten feet to the ground. All Harry saw as he landed was the snitch flying away. 


	23. Four Eyes v The Krumonator

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and all the players came to the ground. She checked Harry for injuries (except for a few bruises, there were none). She tried to check Krum, who pointedly refused. Soon they were all up in the air again, and Harry stayed below the action. Krum stared at him, not bothering to disguise it anymore. Harry rocketed upwards suddenly and Krum followed. Harry leveled out as if all he had wanted to do was get over the game.  
  
Meanwhile, the Hogwarts team had managed to stop the Bulgarians from scoring any more points. Draco was sweating profusely and had to keep wiping his face with his robe. Hermione did some acrobatical tricks that amazed the Bulgarians, and put some fear into them. Ron grabbed the ball and flew low under the other players. The keeper went to try the same move that had derailed him the first time, but Ron expected it and dove under the keeper. Just as Ron was about to score, a mad bludger flew right into his stomach. Ron flew off his broom and would have hit the ground had Ginny not saved him at the last minute. Ron scrambled onto his broom again and tossed dirty look at the beater who had sent the bludger his way.  
  
After another hour of playing Harry still hadn't found the golden snitch, and Hogwarts was trailing 200-40. Harry knew that the only way for them to win was to get up to 60 and then get the snitch. Until they got 2 more goals, he had to keep Krum from getting the snitch. Harry had fun in the meantime, knowing that Krum was watching his every move. He would swoop around the Bulgarian players, disorienting them. Madame Hooch couldn't call him on it, because it wasn't illegal. Harry darted in front of one of the Bulgarian chasers just long enough for them to drop the quaffle. Ginny grabbed it and dashed towards the goal, Harry a close second. Harry fended off the attempts of the Bulgarians to bludger Ginny, allowing the girl to score. A cheer went up from the ground and Ginny did a quick loop de loop. Harry winked at her before going back to annoying the Bulgarians.  
  
By this time the game had been in effect for three hours and all of the player were feeling the strain. A sudden flit of movement caught Harry's eye. The golden snitch was about 100 feet up, and Harry saw Viktor looking at it, too. The two seekers vaulted up at the same time, but Harry got there first because he was smaller. He turned his back on the snitch to face the Bulgarian. Krum rushed towards Harry, meaning to go through him to get to the snitch, but Harry backed up enough to hit the snitch and sent it flying away into the predawn light. Harry ducked downward just as Krum flew over him, and the Bulgarian seeker let out a bellow like a wounded rhino.  
  
Hermione knew they needed one more score for Harry to be able to catch the snitch, and she was determined to get it. She nabbed the quaffle from an ugly looking chaser. Ron darted forward towards the goal, and Hermione and Ginny flowed suit, making a v in the air. Ron rammed everybody out of the way, and Hermione and Ginny played keep away with the quaffle. Hermione got the ball and threw it into the goal. It hit the rim and Ron leaped off his broom to shove it into the goal. Gravity kicked in and he started to fall. Hermione leaped off her broom and used the air currents to slow Ron until she got to him. She grabbed his collar and stopped their decent. She used the air to push them back to their brooms. There was total silence as Hermione lifted them up, and everyone had forgotten to play the game.  
  
"Thanks Herm" Ron said weekly, "Did we score?" Hermione smiled and Ron let out a whoop.  
  
"You have go to be more careful, Ron" Hermione teased as she set him on his broom. Hermione grabbed the quaffle again and scored against the stunned keeper.  
  
"70-200" Madame Hooch's voice rang out. At this everybody remembered to play the game.  
  
Harry noticed the snitch for the third time that day, and say that Krum was already speeding towards it. Harry kicked his broom into high gear, but he doubted he could get to it in time. But he knew he *had* to get to it, Hogwarts depended on him. Harry put on another burst of speed as Krum reached out his arm to grab the snitch. Harry was five feet away and slid to the end of his broom and nearly toppled off. He reached for the ball when he slammed into Krum for the second time that day. The pair fell entangled into a heap of the ground. Harry was in so much pain that all he saw was stars before he blacked out. 


	24. Falling Angel

Thanx for the wonderful reviews!! I know I'm evil *grins impishly* but that's why you love me ;)  
  
Harry groaned and woke up. Hermione let out a squeal that alerted everyone. Harry blinked a few times to clear the stars buzzing in front of his eyes. He sat up and immediately regretted the decision. He saw the faces of the Hogwarts team all around him, mixed with those of Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened?" Harry mumbled. Sirius helped him to his feet.  
  
"You and Krum ran into each other and fell the 30 feet to the ground. Luckily Hermione noticed in time to stop you two from hitting the ground at full speed." Harry glanced at Krum, who was lying as though he was dead.  
  
"Is he.?" Harry asked, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"No, just unconscious. Voldemort is having a time trying to get him to come around" Sirius laughed. The sight was rather funny. Voldemort was putting spell upon spell on the seekers body, trying to get him to wake up. Madame Pomfrey marched onto the grounds and walked straight over to Krum. She pushed Voldemort aside rather roughly and started to revive the seeker. Krum eventually was able to stand up, though he was holding his head. After a half an hour, Krum conceded to continue the game. Harry paused for a second  
  
"Where's the snitch" Harry asked. Fred and George shrugged, Hermione shook her head, and Draco gave him a puzzled look. Soon they were back in the air, Hogwarts desperately trying to maintain the score. Hermione used every bit of magic she possessed to make herself go faster. The score ended at 80-210, and Harry still hadn't seen the snitch for the whole time. He started to wonder where it could possible be when Ginny suddenly screamed. One of the Bulgarians had knocked her from her broom at 60 feet up. Without thinking Harry threw himself into a Wronsky feint from 150 feet up. Ginny lost her grip on the boom handle and started falling. Harry gripped him broom tighter, feeling the wind in his hair.  
  
40 feet-  
  
35 feet-  
  
Harry spurred his broom to the breaking point.  
  
30 feel-  
  
25 feet-  
  
The ground sped up at Harry as he desperately tried to reach the airborne Ginny. He could see the terrified look on her face.  
  
20 feet-  
  
Harry leapt forward with all his strength. He grabbed Ginny by the waist and hugged her to his side. She clutched onto him, panting hard.  
  
10 feet-  
  
He pulled hard on the broom and they skyrocketed up again, just missing the earth below. He slowed their pace and descended again, this time at a much slower pace. He stopped the broom and set Ginny down. Ron landed hard and almost toppled over in his attempt to get to Ginny, as did the twins. Harry stepped away and let the three boys hug their hysterical sister. A pang of jealously hit Harry hard, knowing he didn't have family like that. But his jealously went away as the twins turned to Harry and hugged him. He did have a family, though they weren't' related by blood. Hermione had come down and was now hugging Ginny. Soon Ginny's sobs subsided and she looked up at Harry. She stood up and walked over to him, her head reaching just below his chin. She threw her arms around his neck and through even more tears thanked him for saving her life again.  
  
"No problem" he smiled, "What are big brothers for?"  
  
Soon the game was back in full swing, Ginny more determined than ever to win. Harry scanned the skies, and he noticed that Krum kept his distance now. This gave Harry a kind of morbid satisfaction. Harry scanned the game once more, and the snitch was no where to be found.  
  
Funny Harry thought Its been two hours and I haven't seen the snitch. Something is definitely up 


	25. Preparing for the Assult

Awww.didn't that last chap just warm your heart? Thought so.now, onto the next one-  
  
The precarious hold the Hogwarts Team had on their fragile chance of winning slipped as each moment passed. Soon the score was 260 to 80, meaning even if Harry got the snitch they would lose the game by 40 points. All of the players felt personally responsible for the school, but Bulgaria seemed to be the better team. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that the Bulgarians were cheating somehow, but he had no proof.  
  
He was about to discover how they were cheating, though  
  
Harry looked around the game, examining the players. As is eyes fell on Krum something happened that made Harry's blood boil. He noticed Krum reach into his robes and take something out. He let it go and Harry knew *exactly* what it was.  
  
Krum let the snitch get a few feet away before darting forward and capturing it. He raised his arm triumphantly. The Bulgarians roared and started to celebrate. Harry darted down to Dumbledore, needing to explain what he had seen. Dumbledore nodded gravely and what he had to say was almost too much for Harry to bear.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but we need to be able to prove it." Dumbledore became silent as Harry tried to digest this. Suddenly his face brightened.  
  
"If we could prove it, we'd win, right?" Dumbledore nodded  
  
"But we'd have to prove it" Dumbledore said again.  
  
"Leave that to me" Harry smiled. He chased down Ron and Draco, who were sulking in the bleachers.  
  
"Follow me" Harry said and went and got the twins, and the four disappeared into the castle.  
  
They ran into the sleeping Gryffindor tower and stealthily made their way to Ron and Harry's dormitory. Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a little bottle with clear liquid inside.  
  
"What's that, Harry" Fred asked  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say it was either water or some veritaserum" George said, "and since the only place veritaserum wold be is in Snape's office."  
  
"It's water," Fred concluded for his twin. Ron made a buzzer sound.  
  
"Wrong, but nice try. Its veritaserum from Snape's office" The look on the twins face was priceless, as neither of them had had the guts to do something like that.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Double wow" They broke into peals of laughter.  
  
"Now, for the reason I brought all of you up here. Krum cheated. Ever since we fell he's had the snitch in his pocket! Now, if we can prove that the Bulgarians cheated, we win."  
  
"How do you propose we do that, Harry?" Ron asked  
  
"Magical Water-balloons" Harry grinned. The twins faces looked confused then suddenly changed into delight.  
  
"Count us in" Fred said and George nodded.  
  
"Now this is what we have to do..." 


	26. Attack!

The five boys walked back onto the field, their heads hung in shame. Voldemort was itching to get to the castle, but Dumbledore had insisted that he stay out here until he had a chance to talk to the students. The evil wizard reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Then when?" Voldemort asked  
  
"At eight o'clock." Dumbledore answered. It was 7:30, so they had a mere half an hour to save Hogwarts. Harry palms started sweating, but he pushed aside his fears and doubts like he did with quidditch. Fred jumped onto his broom and hovered just above George's head.  
  
"Accio water balloons" George whispered, and the bucket of water balloons sped silent and unnoticed to George. Fred did the same thing and soon he was armed and ready. All five of the boys did the same thing, and they were soon all airborne and armed. Harry grabbed a balloon and chucked it at Voldemort. It his him square in the face. He spluttered with indignation. Draco, Fred, Ron, and George all picked targets and let the water assault begin. In the frenzy Harry slipped away and cornered Krum. Harry looked at the seemingly innocent water balloon. He gave an evil grin and chucked the balloon right at Krum's mouth. The balloon popped and Krum drank the better part of the contents. He coughed and doubled over. He soon regained his composure and pulled the rubber out of him mouth. Harry gave a loud whistle and all of the action stopped.  
  
"Our dear Viktor has something he'd like to say" Harry yelled. Silence ensued.  
  
"So, Viktor, how did you cheat to win this game?" Harry asked nonchalantly. Viktor looked horrified and Voldemort coughed.  
  
"I hid the snitch in my pocket until we were assured to win, and then I released it and grabbed it to and the game" Krum looked like he's eaten a lemon, peal and all. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well done, Harry" he smiled.  
  
"Voldemort" Draco called, "Do you have, or ever had, any plans to turn yourself in to the Ministry of Magic?" Voldemort looked horrified but still answered.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone burst into action all at once. Harry dove for Voldemort as he rushed to the forbidden forest. Hermione smiled and handed Dumbledore her Firebolt. She flew (literally) into the forbidden forest after Harry. Draco, Ron, Ginny, and the twins all did the same. Dumbledore examined the broom and got on, and soon he, too was in the fray. 


	27. Over the river and through the woods

Harry ducked and dove, nearly getting his head scraped off. He could see Voldemort in the woods ahead, but something happened and Voldemort wasn't Voldemort anymore, he had the shape of an animal Harry couldn't make out in the darkness. He could sense the others following close behind. Harry nearly fell off his broom when out of a nearby thicket two animals appeared, one a shaggy black dog and the other a lean wolf. Harry let out a whoop and spurred his broom on faster.  
  
Hermione was soon level with Harry, looking extraordinarily like a female Peter Pan. She pushed through the treetops and kept everyone informed of exactly Voldemort was.  
  
Turn left at the oak tree Hermione commanded.  
  
Harry did a 90-degree turn at the oak tree and nearly hit it. He could feel Ron and Draco to his left and right. Ginny was above him slightly, and George and Fred were below him, speeding along the ground like twin rockets. Dumbledore was no where to be found. Hermione kept giving commands from above that kept the teens hot on his trail. The treetops were thinning ever so slightly and Harry could finally make out the shape Voldemort had taken.  
  
He was a pygmy  
  
This realization couldn't fully wrap itself around Harry's frapped brain at the moment and he decided to think on it later. There chase was leading them deeper and deeper into he forbidden forest and Harry could see very little now. He saw that in the middle of the path up ahead there was something, but Harry couldn't make it out. All he could see was that it was tall, maybe 6 feet and had bright gold eyes that reflected what little light there was in the forest. The little pygmy they were chasing suddenly stopped in front of whatever it was that was blocking the path. The seven teens halted as well. Now that Harry was closer, he could see that it was a human. It was Dumbledore! Harry could now see that it was his glasses relfecting the gold light.  
  
Voldemort returned to his human form and laughed.  
  
"You wish to challenge me, the most powerful wizard of all time, with a wand and some kids?" Dumbledore laughed this time, a quiet laugh that made it seem he knew more than he was letting on. This infuriated Voldemort  
  
"You think you know so much more than me?" Voldemort asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"We'll see" Voldemort promised, and he returned to his Pygmy form. Harry could see now that Voldemort glowed slightly. Harry soon knew the reason why when the little creature shot fire from its fingertips. Harry had a sinking suspicion Voldemort might win this one.  
  
Dumbledore looked unimpressed at Voldemort's display as Lupin and Sirius came forward, growling low in their throats. Each was easily twice as big as the pygmy, but they didn't attack, they just got low on their haunches and never took their eyes off him. Harry knew that each of them would love a reason to eat Voldemort. Dumbledore smiled on of his twinkling, knowing smiles. He easily tossed his wand to Harry, who caught it. Harry could faintly see that Dumbledore's shape was changing. It was becoming bigger, easily three times as long as Dumbledore usually was. The transformation took a few second to complete and soon everyone saw that it was not Dumbledore standing before them.  
  
It was a dragon.  
  
The dragon was easily 10 feet from nose to haunch, with bright gold eyes. It stood five feet tall from shoulder to ground, with a tail that made the creature 15 feet long. The scales were periwinkle blue, with flecks of royal purple, as were the wings. The tail was studded bright gold with spikes. Smoke was issuing from its nose, and soon a bright spurt of fire shot from its mouth at the pygmy. The little creature dodged the flame and ran into a tree.  
  
"Wuss" Draco muttered. 


	28. Defenders

Does anyone remember that in GoF Voldemort returns to his previous form my using Harry's blood, and then he touched Harry and it didn't burn? Sheesh.I'm glad at least I was paying attention (j/k)  
  
Voldemort started throwing firebolts from this tree top perch. Several of them hit Dumbledore, but his skin was like Hercules's lion, impenetrable. Fred ducked just as a firebolt went wide and nearly hit him in the head. Hermione looked like she was doing some serious thinking and suddenly she jumped up.  
  
"Harry! I know how we can help!" she squealed. Draco gave her a puzzled look as Dumbledore shot another round of flames at the pygmy. Hermione took out her wand and muttered something. A spurt of water shot from her wand.  
  
"By god, Hermione, I think you've got it!" Ron cheered "What's the incantation?" Hermione explained the incantation to everyone and soon they were shooting jets of water at the tree where Voldemort was. The dragon looked over at the teens and almost seemed to smile. Hermione disappeared behind the tree, and before anyone knew it she was floating inside the branches.  
  
three, two- The teens herd the command in their heads.  
  
ONE Hermione yelled and they all sprayed their water at once. Voldemort let out a prissy squeal and fell from the tree, landing on all fours. He stood up, looking at Dumbledore's mouth. The dragon lunged at the smaller creature and clamped it in his jaws. His wings spread out and with a whoosh the pair were airborne. They sped over the treetops towards, Hermione assumed, the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Uh..." Draco said, "What happened to the Bulgarians?"  
  
"Good point" Ginny commented, "Did anyone notice?"  
  
"Did anyone see where Lucious went?" George mused  
  
"And how do we get back?" Ron asked, looking at the forest all around them. The seven teens heard a rustling all around them.  
  
"What's that?" Fred asked George. Hermione went slightly pale.  
  
"I think I know where the Bulgarians and Lucious are" she muttered. Krum emerged from the woods, a smile on his face.  
  
"You're not fully transformed yet" he said, looking Hermione up and down in a way that made Draco want to punch him. Lucious emerged a second later.  
  
"There's still time" Lucious said, rummaging around in his robes. He cursed under his breath, remembering he left the stone in the dormitory. He then smiled an evil smile.  
  
"No matter. I know the spell that will put you under my control. Soon death eaters and Bulgarians surrounded Hermione, who grabbed her arms. Draco and Harry jumped in and wrestled Hermione out of the grip of the death eaters while Ron pointed his wand menacingly at Lucious.  
  
"You want her, you'll have to get through me first" Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
"And me"  
  
"And me" said the twins, standing beside their brother  
  
"Don't forget me" Ginny said, brandishing her wand. A wolf and a dog moved to stand before the four Weasleys, growling low in their throats. Draco and Harry moved into the line as well.  
  
"Think you can handle it, Lucious?" Draco asked.  
  
"You *will not* disrespect me like that!" Lucious nearly bellowed. Hermione smirked and parted the line of her defenders.  
  
"I can handle Lucious, you take the others" she said. Remus and Sirius stood by her side, growling more ferociously.  
  
"Nice pets" Lucious spat.  
  
"Lucious Malfoy, meet Remus Lupin" Hermione paused and smirked, "and Sirius Black". As she said their names both turned back to their human forms. Sirius smiled maliciously, and Remus had a strange glint in his eye. Hermione kicked up a strong wind that bound Lucious hands at his sides.  
  
Does either of you know the way out of here? She asked telepathically  
  
Uh-huh. All we have to do is follow our noses Remus answered, and paused, puzzling out how exactly he had heard Hermione's voice in his head. He shrugged.  
  
I can't hold him much longer. Hermione thought for a second and raised her wand.  
  
"Potrificus totalus" she chanted and Lucious went ramrod straight. He fell to the forest floor with a pleasing thud. It was then that all hell broke loose. 


	29. As the tides turn

Hey everyone! I know I haven't written in a *LONG* time, but I just couldn't concentrate enough to do it. I just had several major changes in my life, and I just couldn't do it. Now, though, things are beginning to settle down and I can focus. Enjoy!!  
  
(BTW, if you'd like me to send u an email when I update the story (with a link) just write a review and include your email in the body portion of the review and I'll add u)  
  
Hermione heard Draco's yell as Krum threw himself at him. Ron was knocked over, which made him land on the twins. The Bulgarian and 5 out of the seven teens were on the ground. Hermione was put in a bear hug from behind while a death eater took the curse off of Lucious. He stood up and straightened his robes, trying to retain some of his shattered (albeit non- existent) dignity. He closed the space between them and slapped Hermione across the face, hard. Hermione felt as if the world exploded in front of her eyes. Harry let out a yell and tried to get free of the death eater currently trying to put the imperious curse on him, but to no avail. Hermione leveled her gave at him, piercing him with her totally silver eyes.  
  
"You will never hit me again, Lucious, or you will pay for it" he said in a whisper that send unconscious chills down Malfoy's spine. Just to prove his point, he slapped her again. Her smiled malevolently at her and backed up a step, extending his wand.  
  
"Crucio" he whispered. 


	30. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here

The world exploded in an instant. Hermione didn't utter a word as the molten lava in her veins did its work. The pain was unbearable, but Hermione disconnected her mind from her body. She felt the agony as every molecule send pain to her brain. Soon it stopped and Hermione could not help but sag against the death eater holding her. She was aware of Lucious's mirthless laugh and faintly heard him whisper "Crucio" again. The pain consumer her one more, then everything went blessedly black.  
  
It was more than Draco could bear. He saw his father torture Hermione, and then saw how she went unconscious. He tried desperately to get away to stop his father from dragging the sleeping Hermione away, but the hold the Bulgarian had on him wouldn't budge. He saw out of the corner of his eye Ron and Harry struggling just as violently. The last conscious thought he had was "Hermione"  
  
Harry woke up lying on the floor. It was cold and slightly damp and made Harry jump. His head jerked as he looked around the room. Once his eyes got used to the darkness, he could make out four other lumps of the floor. He found the one that was Ron and shook it violently. Ron eyes flew open and he almost screamed. Harry silenced him with a look. They woke the others, Ginny not letting go of Fred. He hugged her and apologized for bringing her in the first place. Harry got up and found the wall. He searched it for some sort of door or window, but there was none. A thought occurred to Harry and he looked up. There was a huge hole directly above them.  
  
Several botched escape attempts later, the four started to truly worry. What if they didn't get out?? What about Hermione? 


	31. A Flicker of Hope

The world swam in and out of focus as Hermione started to wake. She felt as if shge had the worst hangover, and it hurt to breathe. She gave herself a minute to get it together then made her arms push herself of the floor. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a dungeon of some kind, and it was pitch black. She whispered the light incantation and a small flame appeared in her hand.  
  
Draco saw the sudden spark of light down above them. He motioned for everyone to be quiet as he waited for the light to get brighter and the person to be revealed. After a minute, the light didn't get closer. Draco scanned the room they were in and knew in an instant where they were. Malfoy Manner. He had suspected this all along, but now his worst fears were confirmed.  
  
Harry, in a fit of frustration, let out a enraged yell. He started to bang his hands on the walls, making as much noise as possible.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" George nearly screamed as loud as Harry.  
  
"If they know we're awake, they might forget about Hermione." He said simply, hitting the wall for effect. Draco nodded and started to shout obscenities about his father.  
  
Hermione heard the sound and snuffed out the light. Then she heard the distinct sound of "Lucious I hate you!" and "Where's Hermione?" coming from below. Draco and Harry!! She knew she had to get to them, but how? The flicker of hope burned brighter as she set out her plan. 


	32. Reunion

Hey all!! Another chapter for you're enjoyment!  
  
Hermione called out "Harry! Draco! Ron! I'm in here!" The pounding and noise ceased. "Guys!! I'm up here!!" she called again. She heard Ron's voice, slightly strained, call back.  
  
"Hermione! Are you okay!?"  
  
"Yes! Who else is with you?"  
  
"We're all here and okay!" Ginny shouted. Hermione wanted to cry from relief. Hermione heard footsteps in the distance.  
  
"Quiet! Someone's coming!" No noise could be heard except for the drip- drip-drip of a distant leak. Hermione laid back on the floor in a crumpled position, using magic to make it seem like she was breathing shallowly. A rope was lowered from the hole in the ceiling and a figure slid down it silently. The person crept nearer and nearer to her, wand outstretched. Hermione closed her eyes and started whispering in her mind. "Protect me protect me, protect me." she said over and over again, like a mantra. She felt the person's hand as they reached for her. Instead of the rough shake she had expected, her arm was tugged gently.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" she heard Lupin's calm voice and she wanted to cry. Sweet relief flooded through her and as she sat up. Remus smiled warmly at her. He made a slight sound, almost undetectable, but a second later Sirius shimmied down the rope. Hermione stood up and looked at the pair.  
  
"What happened to you two?" she asked.  
  
"Well" Remus began, "They tried to catch us, but had no luck. We just followed our noses until we got here" He shrugged as if getting into a fortress undetected was as boring and common place as buying a carton of milk at the grocery store.  
  
"Where are Harry and the others?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Somewhere below us. They went berserk and started banging on the walls." Remus looked like he was going to comment but thought better of it.  
  
"Harry!! Draco!! Ron!!" Hermione nearly bellowed, "Re-" she started before a hand was clamped on her mouth" she stopped at a look from Remus, and Sirius let her mouth go.  
  
"Someone other than Harry might hear you. No one must know we're here" Remus whispered, "It's the only chance we have" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Do you have a plan yet!?!" she called.  
  
"NO!!" came three voices in unison. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Stay there!!" she called again as she grasped the rope in her hands.  
  
"I thought you could levitate" Sirius commented.  
  
"Normally I can, but I'm trying not to use too much magic right now. I don't know if Lucious can detect it or not." Remus nodded at this obvious insight. Hermione hauled herself up the rope. Soon her lungs were burning from the effort, and her muscles wanted to give out, but she pushed herself farther and farther until she reached the top. Remus and Sirius followed her out and soon all three were looking for a way down, scared to even breathe. We need to get to them Hermione said almost desperately, not sure when Lucious would check on them. Sirius palmed the wall in the faint light. His hand found a panel and he pushed it in. A stairway emerged and the trio entered it. They reached the next floor down and Hermione called out again  
  
Guys! Where are you?  
  
Over here! came Harry's voice in her head.  
  
Right. Like I can tell where you are when I hear your voice inside me head! she quipped sarcastically. She heard two faint taps some where in front and to the left. Remus walked over slowly and looked in. With a nod Sirius threw the rope over and it was magically anchored in midair. Hermione shimmied down the rope and was engulfed by her friends.  
  
"I saw you being taken away" Ginny tried not to cry. Fred and George hugged her simultaneously and kissed her forehead. Tears threatened to over come her as the scenes of the battle flashed in her mind. After the Cruciartus Curse had been taken off, she had drifted in and out of consciousness. She remembered seeing Fred, unconscious, being hauled away by the Bulgarians. Draco had fought bravely and was screaming her name as she was being taken away. Ron and Harry nearly got away, but they were put under the Cruciartus Curse as well, and their tortured screams ran through her mind. Harry hugged her, and could only whisper "I'm sorry" as his own memories flooded his mind. Ron hugged her so hard tears came to her eyes, and he swung her around. Draco was the only one who stayed behind. Hermione wondered if he didn't like her anymore, though she couldn't imagine why. This thought filler her with doubt as she turned to face him. Draco wanted to distance himself from her.it would only end in tear. But he took one look at her and those thoughts went away.  
  
"Oh bloody hell" he muttered to himself and crossed the distance between them in one stride and captured her mouth with his, Harry and Lucious be damned.  
  
"Ahem" Ginny tactfully coughed. They broke the kiss and turned to look at everyone else, who were staring at them. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco just gave him a look that plainly meant "Get used to it".  
  
"Right" Sirius coughed, sensing the nonverbal communication going on between the two, "Lets get out of this hell hole." 


	33. In the Enemy's Lair

They made their way up and out of the hole and Sirius and Remus led them through the maze. They came to a blank wall.  
  
"We can get it, but not out" Remus said and Draco stepped forward.  
  
"Wait" Sirius said and blocked Draco, "Your father might have changed it"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"This is an exit, and if anyone other than a Malfoy tries to open it, an alarm goes off and we get caught. But, it rests on blood and no matter how hard my father or I try, I'm still a Malfoy and the heir to this house, so he can't block me." Sirius looked dubious, but he stepped aside and Draco was about to place his hand palm down on the wall when Hermione spoke.  
  
"Don't!" Too late, Draco's palm touched the rock and it slid apart.  
  
"See, no alarms, no-" he stopped short. Outside the door was Lucious, smiling malevolently.  
  
"I knew reinforcements would come, and I knew you wouldn't risk coming into the manor. So, I just waited and you fell right into my hands" Hermione wanted to take a swipe at him but when she saw his wand raised, she thought better of it.  
  
"If you kill us, you know that you'll be hunted down and destroyed. Remember, Voldemort's gone." Lucious looked stricken for a split second before letting out a peal of mirthless laughter.  
  
"You all are breaking and entering. You broke into my home and I have the right to protect it any way I see fit" he sneered.  
  
"And me?" Draco said severely.  
  
"You got caught in the cross fire. You're funeral will be grand, rest assured, for you're a Malfoy by name if not by character"  
  
"Damn right" Hermione said vehemently.  
  
"Now, prepare to die" Lucious said and was about to say the incantation when Draco yelled "Run!" and tore down the hall, dragging Hermione out of the way. The spell went long and soon the whole group was running deeper and deeper into Malfoy Manor.  
  
They went through passage ways down corridors, and behind walls. Secret passages let them get from floor to floor and room to room undetected. Soon the stone gave way to marble. They entered a grand ballroom, complete with chandeliers.  
  
"Wow" Ginny said.  
  
"Ditto" Harry murmured, gazing at the opulence. Draco looked unimpressed and urged them all on.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My rooms"  
  
"Rooms?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have a wing to myself" He answered, halfway paying attention to the questions. While everyone else marveled at having all that space for one person, Hermione was the only one who saw it for what it was.  
  
"Weren't you lonely?" Draco paused and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Not anymore" he smiled and bent down. His lips brushed hers and Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"I love you" she whispered  
  
"I love you, too" he said before he even knew it. It dumbfounded him. He thought he was incapable of love, but he now found that he wasn't.  
  
Soon they entered a wing decorated totally in greens and silver  
  
"A gift from my parents my first year" he said sullenly "I hate these colors" he murmured, stopping to tear down a Slytherin banner.  
  
Hermione ducked into a room and everyone followed dumbly. Harry was about to ask "Why are we in here" but she stopped him short and pointed outside and mouthed "Someone's out there" 


	34. In Which Ron makes Hermione VERY mad

The footsteps faded away into the darkness. After a few minutes Ron dared to poke his head out the door. He gave a thumbs up and the little group filed out of the room. They went down more dark passage ways, twisted and turned, went in passageways behind fireplaces, and everyone but Draco got horribly lost. Soon they came to a closed door. Draco pushed it open and Hermione's eyes were met with the most awe striking sight she had ever seen. There was a huge canopy bed in the middle of the room, adorned in green and silver. There was an ornate gilded mirror twice as tall as a full grown man in the corner, along with a curtain for dressing behind. The room was like a museum featuring a King's bedroom. Had Hermione not feared for her life, she would have loved to see what Luscious had chosen for himself.  
  
"We can talk now" Draco said in a normal voice, "I soundproofed the room magically. No sound gets in but I can hear everything outside."  
  
"Won't Lucious look for us in here?" Ron asked the obvious  
  
"No. For one, its TOO obvious, even for me. Secondly, it takes us away from the exit" he allowed himself a rueful smile, "Or so Lucious thinks"  
  
"What did you mean, 'even for you'" Hermione asked point blank.  
  
"I meant that Lucious thinks I'm a total dolt- a lost cause. He was worried about who he would pass on the family fortune to. Now he doesn't need to" Draco said, looking as if he would never set foot in Malfoy Manor again.  
  
"Well" Sirius said, "How do we get out without ol' Dark and Gloomy finding out?" Draco grinned very broadly and very maliciously.  
  
"Well, when I get sick of being around here in the summer, I just do this" He walked over to he fire place and tapped his wand lightly on the mantle piece. It rearranged itself into a portal, directly into Hogsmeade.  
  
"How did you do that" Gred and Forge chorused, looking delighted.  
  
"I bribed the guy who decorated my room. He said he wouldn't tell Lucious if I-" he stopped short.  
  
"If you what?" Harry asked, relishing Draco's torment.  
  
"Go out with his daughter". Everyone started to laugh. Draco looked slightly annoyed but didn't say anything.  
  
"Who would want to go out with you?" Ron choked, griping his sides, "She'd have to be half out of her mind!" Hermione looked peeved.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Uh, sorry Herm. I just meant-" he didn't get a chance to finish. Hermione had marched through the portal into Hogsmeade.  
  
"Damn" Ron swore, "Me and my big mouth" Everyone else refused to comment on the total validity of the statement. 


	35. Forgiven and Forgotten

Ashby- Good one!! Mind if I use it?? I'll post it, and if u have a problem with it, I'll take it down. Email me or RR if u do. Thanx!!  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called and followed her. The rest of the troop tried to contain their laughter as a very irate Hermione made Ron back up. A 5'4" girl was making a nearly six foot guy afraid. She shook a finger in his face, and he looked at his feet. His face was beet red, as was his ears and neck. He looked into her face and smiled. She gave him one more annoyed look before hugging him. The rest walked through the seamless portal, not able to tell there was a room not five feet from them. Draco waved his wand with an expert "swish and flick". There was a slight shimmer in the air that told them the portal was closed.  
  
"Let's go!" Fred said and started towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Wait!" Lupin said and grabbed Fred, "We don't know what to expect up there. Two should go up there and check it out- Voldemort might have escaped and is holding the whole school hostage" Everyone laughed, even Sirius.  
  
"You're paranoid, Moody. Let's go. I'm hungry!" Lupin looked doubtful, but followed anyway, convincing himself that he was in fact being paranoid.  
  
"Let's at least take Honeydukes in. We don't want to broadcast the fact that a werewolf and escaped convict are traipsing around the school- Dumbledore has enough on his plate" They waved a cheery hello to the owner of Honeydukes and one by one slipped into the back room. Remus was last, changing into his wolf form to make the journey easier. In the last 20 feet of the tunnel he changed back. Punching the hatch wit his arms, he emerged into the hallway.  
  
"Paranoid, my foot" he swore as his eyes laid on the death eaters holding his companions. He changed into his wolf form and attacked the nearest one. He at least had the effect of surprise on his side as the other Death Eaters stared stupidly. Hermione grabbed the hood of her captor, revealing his face.  
  
"Crabbe" she sneered as she let herself change into her pygmy/vela form  
  
"This is my home turf" she nearly yelled as she changed, "And I do not take kindly to intruders" Lightning lanced the hallway as she opened her arms wide. Her fingertips glowed blue and sparks shot from them. She hurled lighting balls at every black cloak, sending some to the floor and merely stunning others. Draco was rammed up against the wall, the gritty stone tearing at his black t-shirt.  
  
"Argg" he gave a muffled yell as the forearm of a Death Eater closed on his windpipe. Something large and pleasantly solid connected with the Death Eaters head, and he crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. Harry's face came into Draco's view as he collapsed to the floor. Harry caught him and propped him up against the wall.  
  
"Draco, you okay? Talk to me" Harry's voice pervaded Draco's' clouded mind.  
  
"Yeah" he mumbled, holding his head, "I'm okay. Thanks for the save, Harry" he smiled weakly.  
  
"Anytime" Harry returned the smile. 


	36. The First Assult

"There's bound to be more" Hermione said as she returned to normal.  
  
"Nice work" Sirius commented to Hermione. She smiled and he turned his attention to Lupin.  
  
"We should have known better than to ignore the intuition of a werewolf, and a friend- for that I am truly sorry" He gave a slight bow with his hand over his heart. The rest murmured in agreement and apology. Lupin gave his goofy smile and thanked everyone for the apology, though it wasn't necessary.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?"  
  
"Sleep" said Hermione and pointed to Ginny, who had fallen asleep on the floor. George picked her up.  
  
"Where do we sleep?" He asked, cradling his sister in his arms.  
  
"Good question" Lupin commented, "How about Gryffindor tower? Its safe, hidden, warm, and he can bunk in the common room" They all nodded in agreement, even Draco (who had slight apprehensions about it). They got to the tower and kindled the fire. Fred just had a really weird thought.  
  
"Where exactly IS everybody?" They all looked around.  
  
"Gone, obviously. They probably packed up and took the train to London. All the professors can take care of them, we just have to deal with the immediate problems."  
  
They set up a watch schedule for the night and soon everyone who was supposed to be asleep was. Harry crept up to the boys' dormitories. He found his things ransacked, his cloak and map missing. Hedwig was gone, too. Harry swore and bolted down the stairs. Too late. The surprise attack had worked- they were losing. Harry cried "Accio Firebolt" and jumped just in time to land on the broom. He circled high above the action, shooting spells at the death eaters below. He noticed one of them had the map and cloak on him. Harry did a spectacular Wronsky Feint and resurfaced victorious. He pocketed the precious map and threw the cloak over his shoulders. He disappeared from view and continued his aerial assault on the Death Eaters. Soon, despite the dire odds, the death eaters were all paralyzed. Harry let out a deep breath.  
  
Sirius and Remus began conjuring chains around the death eaters as fast as they could. They moved all the bodies to one side of the room, and being none too careful about it. As the adrenaline left Harry's bloodstream he could think again and pulled out the map. He scanned the whole of Hogwarts and found three medium sized platoons of Death Eaters. They could handle each group on their own, but all together they would be vastly outnumbered.  
  
"Uh, Sirius, Professor Lupin? He might have a problem" Harry called as Lupin gave a malicious kick to one of the unconscious prisoners.  
  
"What's the problem?" They asked, coming to stand next to Harry. Harry pointed at the pods of twenty men. They were housed in all the common rooms in the building.  
  
"We have to get out of here" Remus said.  
  
"Wait. Let's get some provisions first, then stake out the enemy. We need to know exactly who's here." Sirius said seriously (a/n: SOOOO CORNY!!! ;) ) Remus agreed and sent George and Fred to find food. Ginny collapsed once more, and Remus, Sirius, and Harry went to find the Death Eaters.  
  
"Do you have a shirt I could wear?" Draco asked Hermione sheepishly. His shirt was in rags and barely holding on. Hermione nodded and led Draco to Harry's room. She rummaged around in Harry's trunk and extracted a blue flannel button down. He stripped off his shirt. A noise made him turn away from Hermione to look at the door. When he did, Hermione let out a gasp. Draco had forgotten the scars that laced his back. He cringed at Hermione's reaction. She would pity him now, or worse. He tried to get the shirt on before she could see more. He felt her hands tug on the shirt and he let it slip from his forearms. Her fingertips traced the scars down his back. He turned around to look at her, to see the horror on her face. He was surprised that it wasn't pity or revulsion. She was crying, peal like tears silently slipping down her face.  
  
"What kind of person would do this to his own son?" she whispered. She looked into his eyes, and he didn't flinch.  
  
"What's happed has happened" she said, "but Lucious will pay."  
  
"No, Hermione. This is my battle to fight- my demons to face. I won't let his hate touch you" he said. A tear slipped down his own face and he felt Hermione's lips kiss the salty water away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close.  
  
"I'll be okay. Don't worry. Lucious will pay, but it'll be me that makes him" he whispered, "Promise me" he pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I promise" she whispered. He was so vulnerable, so childlike. Hermione kissed him, tangling her fingers through his blonde hair. He leaned into the kiss and deepened it. They melted together, one heart, one mind. He pulled her onto the bed, his breathing a bit rough.  
  
"I love you" he said, opening his heart to her.  
  
"I love you" she responded, being totally honest. He leaned down to kiss her again. His hands moved from her face down her sides. He gently tugged at the bottom of the shirt she wore. She stopped kissing him. Another tear slipped down her face. Draco understood- she was still frightened because of what she had already been through. He smiled and kissed her nose. He lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She sank into his embrace, totally trusting him. She fell asleep, dreaming of kissing him. 


	37. Ford Anglia

After an hour they climbed back down the stairs.  
  
"That's my shirt" Harry commented, noticing the shirt.  
  
"I know- Hermione got it for me. I hope its not a problem" he said sincerely. Harry smiled  
  
"No, its not. But, I do want it back some day- Cho gave it to me" Harry smiled. Draco was relieved, to say the least. Potter wasn't suck a jerk once you got to know him.  
  
"They are about twenty in each room" Sirius said. Everyone stopped talking and listened intently to what Sirius had to say, "We can take them if we surprise them. We'll need to do it soon if we're going to have a fighting chance." They all nodded when they heard a loud 'crunch' outside. They all raced up the stairs into the Boys' Dormitory. Had Harry and Ron not done this themselves, they would have found it amusing. Mrs. Weasley was hanging half out of Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia.  
  
"Arthur! Move the car closer slowly this time!" The car inched toward the side of the castle. Sirius hung out the window and grabbed the frantic Mrs. Weasley. They tumbled onto the floor. Mr. Weasley put the air brake on and climbed into the building as well. He waved his wand at the car. The engine cut off and it began to fall. He said another spell and it was transfigured into a toy car. Mr. Weasley pocketed the car and finally stopped to take a look around.  
  
"Hi Dad, hi Mum" the Weasley children chorused.  
  
"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you both, but why are you here?" Remus asked.  
  
Just then Hedwig soared in and landed on Harry's shoulder, looking pleased as punch.  
  
"Hedwig came to the Burrow and started making such a fuss" Mrs. Weasley said and patted Hedwig, "She didn't stop for three hours so we knew something had to be wrong." Everyone looked slightly stunned and Harry reached up to pat Hedwig. She leaned into hid touch and hooted softly. Just them a ball of feathers zoomed through the window and nearly took Sirius's head off. The tiny owl flew to Ron and started hooting incessantly.  
  
"Pig!" Ron exclaimed and his hands shot out. He held the tiny owl gently but everyone could still hear its hooting. Ron opened his hands slightly and looked at the owl. He took the small piece of paper off its tiny leg and let Pig go. He opened the paper and read it out loud.  
  
*~*~* To Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, or Ginny-  
  
The train had been taken over by Death Eaters. We could swear we saw he who must not be named! We are going to London at this exact moment. We need your help!  
  
Padma and Parvarti  
  
*~*~*  
  
Everyone just looked at Ron.  
  
"If Voldemort was on the train, then where is Professor Dumbledore?" Draco voiced the thought everyone as thinking.  
  
"Maybe he's in the woods somewhere" Ginny said.  
  
"Or dead" Ron muttered.  
  
"He's not dead" Mrs. Weasley said, "We just have to find him." 


	38. Hermione's Binge Eating is Healthy

Mrs. Weasley gave orders with the efficiency she used on her children. The first order of business was to get out of the castle- who knew when the death eaters would attack? They hiked up to the top of the mountain Sirius used as a refuge in years gone by. The cleaned out the old newspapers and bones and put a deceive-o-charm on it. Anyone looking in from the outside would see a dark, empty, and very ominous cave. The inside resembled the Griffindor common room- Mrs. Weasley had conjured a big cushion and blankets for everybody, as well as food and pajamas. Lights that looked like pixies floated in the air, courtesy of Mr. Weasley, and a wolf and dog stood watch. It was late and the stress of the day had gotten to everyone.  
  
Everyone awoke to the sounds of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and biscuits cooking. Hermione was particularly famished and had already eaten her first helping when Ron was still on his first.  
  
"This is...lovely...Mrfs......Weasley" she said through mouthfuls of eggs with ham and cheese.  
  
"You okay, Herm?" Sirius looked a little sick from the sight of so much food being consumed so rapidly. Lupin walked over and looked at the gorging teenager for a minute.  
  
"She's perfectly all right" he declared.  
  
"Come again? She's eating three times her own weight in breakfast meat. How can she be all right?" Draco clipped peevishly.  
  
"She's just drained from all the extra magical energy she used yesterday. Hermione, you said you got a power boost, right?" Hermione just nodded silently, not wanting to talk with her mouth open, "So, that energy had to come from somewhere, right? It makes sense that you used up so much energy that your body is now compensating for the loss." Hermione continued to eat, and everyone else finished their meals.  
  
"Great breakfast, Mrs. Weasley" Harry commented and smiled at Mrs. Weasley. She beamed at everyone's high praise of her cooking. Soon they were all dressed and ready, re-gathering at the "breakfast table" to discuss the day's plans.  
  
"So...how do we find the Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, one thing is bothering me," Mr. Weasley began, "If Professor Dumbledore took he-who...Voldemort" Mr. Weasley cringed, "away, how did he escape?"  
  
"Maybe..." Ron began slowly, "Maybe he didn't escape"  
  
"Harry, do you remember what happened last year?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Why did we think it was the real Moody running around the castle?"  
  
"Because he-"  
  
"Used a polyjuice potion!" Hermione squealed. "What if Voldemort was playing Dumbledore, and a pygmy was playing Voldemort?"  
  
"That would explain the whole dragon animagus thing" Ginny piped up.  
  
"We need to get to that train" Sirius injected, and evryone nodded.  
  
"Any ideas?" 


	39. Update!

Hey everyone!! Wow, so many reviews while I've been away! I loved them all, so thanx a lot. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just got my Internet back, so expect LOADS more stuff on all my stories (I promise to try to come up w/ a new chapter for each).  
  
Anyway, tootles all you wonderful people!  
  
Blaze 


	40. Two Half Baked Plans Do Not Make A Whole...

Here it is- the new chapter!!  
  
It was decided that Hermione, Harry, Remus, and Sirius would try to catch the train and rescue Professor Dumbledore. Hermione transformed into her pygmy self, bouncing herself on a cushion of air. Harry donned his infamous invisibility cloak while Sirius and Remus changed into their canine counterparts. They sped along the forest, trying to find the train tracks without being able to be seen. Hermione rose high over the treetops and tried to see the train. She could see what looked like tiny clouds in the distance, and it was only after a moment of pondering did she think of the smoke stack on the train.  
  
"Harry!" she squealed and sent below the tree line again.  
  
"What?" he asked, his voice seeming to come out of thin air.  
  
"I think I might have found the train." Hermione and Harry landed, finding Remus and Sirius.  
  
"I saw some tiny clouds in the distance, but I think they're the puffs of smoke from the train."  
  
"Good thinking, Hermione. How long till we catch up to it?"  
  
"Well, now that we know where it is, we can pick up the pace a little and get there in ten minutes- if we hurry." Everyone started moving again and Hermione was as good as her word. The tiny clouds did indeed turn out to be puffs of smoke from the scarlet steam engine. Harry raced along side the magical train, scanning the windows for any help. He saw a compartment with all the teachers in it, looking very cramped and upset. Professor Trelawney was sniffling into her handkerchief, and Professor McGonagall was doing her best not to roll her eyes. Snape was stuck in the corner, looking as if he'd rather eat a toad. Harry tapped on the glass and everyone turned to stare bewilderedly at the window. Harry flicked his head back and the cloak fell from his face, making him look like a flying head. Professor Trelawney screamed and fainted. Harry quickly pulled the hood back on, and just as he knew his face had gone invisible the door opened and Luscious Malfoy stepped in.  
  
"What now?" he sneered, and Harry saw where Draco had learned the look.  
  
"She just..." Professor McGonagall started, "thought she had a vision of the train derailing and killing us all" she finished flatly. Malfoy laughed curtly and left the compartment and Harry could hear his muffled voice locking the compartment door. Snape opened the window and Harry climbed in, removing the headpiece of his invisibility cloak again.  
  
"So, Potter- come to save the day single-handedly?" Snape drawled.  
  
"Not exactly. Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not here- I thought he was with you" Professor McGonagall blanched slightly.  
  
"No- he isn't. We think that Voldemort used a polyjuice potion to make us think he was Dumbledore. He led us on a wild goose chase that ended with 'Dumbledore' taking a pygmy 'Voldemort' away. Does anyone know if Voldemort is an animagus?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"There are rumors" Minerva sniffed, looking like she'd rather kiss a blast- ended skroot than admit anything "sensitive" to Harry.  
  
"Well, I think we can put that controversy to rest" Snape said lighly, "What is his form, Potter?"  
  
"A huge blue dragon" Harry muttered. He thought back to the incident, and remembered when Voldemort had turned into a pygmy.  
  
"Can pygmies resume their smaller form when they're under the influence of polyjuice potion?" he asked, sure one of the professors could answer.  
  
"Well- in theory- maybe" McGonagall answered.  
  
"If it is at all possible, then I know how Voldemort tricked us. He turned himself into Dumbledore and turned one of his creepy little vermin into himself. Since there's a chance that their shape shifting abilities are unaffected by their transformations, they could make it look like Dumbledore won the fight That's when Luscious and those stupid Bulgarians jumped us."  
  
"Well" Professor Sprout started, "How are we going to get out of this pedicament?"  
  
Harry looked to the Professors.  
  
"We kinda thought we'd figure out that part when we got here" Harry looked sheepish. Fore planning was not his forte.  
  
"Hermione might be able to derail the train." Harry offered.  
  
"How?" Snape looked suspicious. Harry had forgotton that no one knew she was a pygmy.  
  
"She's acquired a whole slew of new powers. She's a pygmy" Harry finished sadly. There was a collective gasp from Harry's audience.  
  
"How advanced are her powers?" asked the Nurse asked.  
  
"I dunno. She can talk in her mind, levitate, throw lightning balls." Harry tried desperately to remember anything else.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gasped.  
  
"She- she's much more advanced than normal. It takes normal pygmies years to learn those powers."  
  
"Oh, she's part vela, too" Harry offered.  
  
"How?" Snape asked, genuinely puzzled.  
  
"You should ask her" Harry replied, not wanting to reveal to everyone that Hermione had been raped.  
  
"The person who changed her was half vela and half pygmy, an I correct, Potter?" Professor McGonagall answered for Harry. He just nodded.  
  
"Are there any weapons on this train?" Harry asked, "Because if we stop the train long enough, we can get the rest of us on."  
  
"Who's 'us', Potter?"  
  
"Well, me, Hermione, Sirius, and Professor Lupin"  
  
"An impressive army" Snape scoffed  
  
"Well, there are more" Harry defended, letting his temper get the best of him.  
  
"There's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George, and Draco"  
  
"Malfoy?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He...He loves Hermione" Harry said simply, as if admitting the fact to himself as mush as the teachers.  
  
"If- and I say 'if ', Potter- Granger can stop the train for a moment, what then? So we have a wolf, a dog, and a mutated girl on the train. What good does that do?" Snape asked, somewhat realisticly.  
  
"Hermione took on Luscious and won" Harry said quietly, "She can stop this train. We'll put a charm on the smoke stack to make the smoke red, and the Weasleys and Draco will come. We just have to find Dumbledore and free him."  
  
"Well, at least we have a start" McGonagall said, uncharacteristically optimistic. 


	41. The Plan

Wow Abraxis!! Thanx for ALL the reviews! A review for every chapter. I'm so happy that you guys like my story so much- there's no greater feeling for a hope to be writer. Now, onto the story (and don't worry- Snape action is coming up!)  
  
Plans were slow coming to the group. They didn't have any clue what to do once the train was stopped. They needed to find Voldemort and stop him somehow, but no one knew where he was.  
  
"Maybe- what if they caught me?" Harry asked, "they'd take me straight to Voldemort, right? I can send up a signal once I've found him, and Hermione can stop the train. Then someone needs to charm the smoke stack to alert the Weasleys and Draco. I can fend off Voldemort until we've found Professor Dumbledore."  
  
There was a stunned silence from the adults, seeing a boy willing to take on this much responsibility and put his life in their hands. McGonagall started to object, but Snape interrupted her.  
  
"No, Minerva. This is the best plan we've got. Potter's been in pleanty of situations and survived, so I think we can trust him just this once." Snape turned to tiny Professor Flitwick, "Can you charm the smoke stack?"  
  
"It can be done, yes, but how do I get there?"  
  
"Hermione can take him- she knows this train like the back of her hand."  
  
The teachers all nodded.  
  
"Potter- use that handy cloak of yours first. Don't let yourself get caught until it is absolutely necessary." Snape advised, speaking in a way that made Harry know that the safety of the kids and the safe return of Dumbledore superceded his dislike for Harry. Harry, albeit grudgingly, respected him for that.  
  
Harry threw his cloak on and hovered in the crowded room on his broom stick. As soon as the door opened, he was going to bolt. Professor Trelawney let out another ear piercing scream. Luscious opened the door and came in with a very miffed expression. Harry kicked his broom into action and slipped silently out the open door.  
  
Now for the hard part... 


	42. Hey All

Hey everyone!! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever, but school got me swamped and I was working all summer. I'm in college now (finally! No more APPLICATIONS!!) Anyway, this is just a little note to tell everyone to look out for more of their favorite fics coming soon (My writer's block is also gone, so my stuff won't suck anymore. Yea!!) Thank you all so much for leaving reviews even though I haven't updates in a while. Luv ya!

The one and only Cheshrie Charlie


	43. A New Hope

Harry buzzed down the tiny corridors of the train, hoping he could find Professor Dumbledore without having to let himself get caught. He stayed as high as possible, hoping no one exceptionally tall would come and ruin his plan. After a good ten minutes of searching he sighed, blowing his rebellious bangs from his eyes. _Here goes nothing_ he thought grimly, and he landed his broom in a deserted room. He took off his cloak and placed it in one of the overhead compartments, hoping it would stay safe and not get confiscated by Voldemort. With a small pause he slipped his broom up there, too. He locked the compartment magically and left the room. He tried to stay hidden, but he had an odd sense of feeling naked without his cloak. He walked all over the train, but couldn't see any guards. _Bloody hell!_ Why couldn't he just get caught! Harry's annoyance made his stand up straight, and he gasped when he felt the tip of a wand stab the back of his neck.

"Well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter" a cold, but eerily familiar, voice hissed. Harry pivoted slowly, afraid of who would be behind him. His eyes met a pair of steel gray- once twinkling blue- eyes obscured by half moon spectacles. Harry wanted to run. These eyes that had held so much compassion and kindness now lacked any warmth and emotion. A tremor went through Harry's spine. _It's an illusion. It's not Dumbledore! _Harry repeated in his mind, trying to figure out his next move. He needed to signal Flitwick- but how? He hoped the professors had had enough time to find the smokestack, but Harry was rapidly running out of time. Without thinking twice, Harry bellowed the first words that came to mind:

_Expecto Patronus_!

The large white stag galloped from Harry's wand tip, moving past Voldemort. Harry prayed the stag would reach the teachers in time. Dumbledore's eyes were now enraged, and the curse that spat from them made Harry scream.

_Crucio!_

Meanwhile...

Hermione was desperately trying to remember the way to the smokestack, hoping she was not leading them to the other end of the train. The sound of thundering hooves made Hermione, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Trelawney turn. A huge white stag came charging toward them.

"When Harry gives a signal" Trelawney commented, her eyes wide.

"Come on!" Hermione urged, chasing after the huge vaporous beast. They dodged through the narrow passageways in a seemingly random path, turning this way and that. The stag stopped short, right in front of the smokestack. It turned slowly and nuzzled Hermione on the cheek before turning toward the professors. It seemed to nod, then dissipate like the morning fog. Flitwick raised his wand and gave a little cough, before starting a complicated spell Hermione only knew parts of. After a minute of chanting and wand waving, the smokestack puffed alternating mixes of crimson, green, silver, bronze, purple, and black.

"Lovely colors" McGonagall said dryly, leveling the tiny Professor with a disapproving look.

"It got he job done, Minerva" Snape responded, shooting her an equally mean glance.

"Right" Hermione commented, "We need to find a window to let the others in- then we need to find Harry. Who knows what Voldemort will do to him this time?"

Meanwhile...

Draco shouted when he saw the billowing colors coming from the distance. Soon the Weasley's and he were racing toward the colors. Draco's mind raced with alternating thoughts. He first thought about Hermione, then Harry, then Voldemort, and Dumbledore. His brain finally decided one one thing- save the world. He chuckled to himself- Draco Malfoy, the most hated man at Hogwarts, waqs about to save the day with the Golden Kids. Ironic. Very ironic.


	44. I WILL UPDATE!

OMG so many reviews!

I love you all so much, and I know I've said I'm going to continue doing this story like twice now, but never got around to it. Here is my solemn promise to you- I WILL update this story SOON (in a couple days at most- probably as soon as tomorrow). I'm going to re read the whole thing, edit it, and probably repost it and take down the other one.

I 3 you all :)

The One and Only CKat!


End file.
